Ultraman Zenith, the Cerinian Days
by uruturamanzenith
Summary: After Hayata left the reality that Jim and the Star Fox team were in, as well as the Ultraverse, he took his son, Zenith, to raise in an alternate world adjacent to the Star Fox reality. However, he and Zenith, as well as Krystal's family will get caught up in a struggle between the ruling heads of Cerinia, one that could be deadly for all of them.
1. Prologue

Ultraman Zenith: The Cerinian Days

Prologue

In the legendary Land of Light, there exists a race known as the Ultras. These people have sworn to protect the universe from evil and darkness. However, there was a threat that even they found concern upon; threats from universes beyond thier own. Discovering the Gate Way, the dimensional door way to between time and space, which they called the Cross Roads, The Ultras have sent thier numbers to the far reaches across the gulf of space/time. These select warriors would act as the vanguard against threats from other realities. One warrior staved off a crisis in the system known as Lylat. This Ultra, was the warrior known as Zenith. However, Zenith's father, the legendary Ultraman Hayata himself, decided to take a leave of absence to do the thing he wanted most in his life; to raise the son he never got to have. However, with the help of a Cerinian named Xetulu, he was granted his wish, and now resides in the twin reality to the one his son lives. However, fate has decided that it was not quite done with him just yet, and that the other Zenith's true destiny is about to unfold.

Morning: The young kit awoke to the sound of birds at her window. She got out of her bed, sitting next to the window, and gazed out to the morning scene; the sun was just over the horizon, with the green hills sloping in front of her and the forests in the background just behind them. She breathed in the fresh air, and looked behind her. next to the bed, there was a sleeping mat with the covers folded open, like someone had just gotten out of it. The kit sighed in frustration. 'Why does he always let me sleep in so late?' she thinks to herself. The kit, clad in a night gown that reached her ankles, exited the door leading out of her room. After making down the stairs, she found her mother and father and one other at the dining table. The two vulpines looked like her, but the other was not a vulpine at all; he wore a tan tunic with vest and pants, boots, and a belt. His skin was white, with a mass of black hair on top and bright brown eyes situated in a stern looking face that looked like it could soften as well. Her mother, already dressed in a tunic of her own reaching to her knees, looked at the kit and smiled.

"Well, good morning Krystal. We were wondering if you were going to get up this morning." she said, sweetly. Her father and the man look at her, with thier own smiles. However, Krystal wasn't smiling.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Where is who, dear?" her father asked.

"I think she means my son." the other replies, smiling sheepishly. "I think he said he was going to get some practice in early and left for the training grounds."

"Ohhhh, he was supposed to wake me up this morning!" she shouts, and practically bolted out of the door. Or rather, she was inches from it when she was scooped up by her mother.

"Now Krystal, you have to get dressed first before you start running around." she says, a tad bit more sternly while the kit struggled against her mother. While both of them went upstairs, the man and her father laughed a bit.

"I'm starting to wonder if bringing Zenith here to raise and train him was such a good idea." the man said.

"What makes you say that, Hayata?" the vulpine asked. Hayata turned to look at him.

"Because if she's anything like her 'other self', Xetulu, _both _ofthem are going to be a real handful." Xetulu laughed at this, and replied.

"Yes, I'm sure they will be. However, that's the cost of parenthood, I suppose. We both saw this coming when we made this choice."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Hayata replied. He remembers when both he and his son arrived here a little over a week ago. Zenith and Krystal really hit it off with eachother. Being in their early childhoods, it was easy to see how and why. Krystal was ecstatic to learn that she was going to have a new friend stay with her, while Zenith saw this as some sort of adventure. Almost immediately, Hayata began to train his son in becoming a Warrior of Light. While at this young age, he was unable to summon his Ultra form, the form that the members of his race use to access their incredible power that they were famous for, at least, not until he reaches his adolescence. However, that didn't stop Hayata from training him in basic hand-to-hand combat and survival training. The boy was taught the basics of self-defense, though he hasn't really gotten it down yet. While he was learning this, Krystal kept him busy as well. They became friends early on, and Krystal wanted to spend almost every minute with him. At that moment, Krystal ran out the door, clad in a blue dress while her mother ran after her.

"I don't think you'll be able to catch her, Neera. Not with the energy that she has." Xetulu says when he sees her wife in the door way. The vixen turned to face her husband.

"I know. I just wish that she'd have a little bit less energy, than usual." she says, wearing an exhausted smile.

"If I remember correctly, you were hardly any different from her at about that age." Xetulu replied. Neera smiled as she joined the two men at the table.

"Of course, I didn't have surprise visitors coming either. Hayata, how long will you be staying here again?"

"Your husband told me for as long as I need to. If you need for us to find another place to stay, we can-"

"No!" she practically shouted. Hayata and Xetulu turned to look at her. Neera blushed in embarrassment, and regained her composure. "I mean, I don't want to chase you out. I agree fully with my husband. It just seems a little bit unusual for you to be staying here."

"Well, your husband and I go way back. I'm sure that he's told you before about working with me on something, and becoming friends afterward. I told him that I might need somewhere to train my son into becoming a warrior to take my place after I retired to pass on the family legacy, and he offered your home." he smiled as he spoke. "He practically insisted that we stay."

"And I nearly took his head off when he told me." Neera replied, laughing.

"Just think of them as distant relatives." he told her, smirking. Neera returned the smile.

"That's what you told me last time. The reason why I'm putting up with this, is because I think that our daughter having a close friend like this will be good for her. She hardly has any friends of her own, and you hardly let her go out into the village alone."

"You know my position, Neera. I'm one of the important political leaders of the whole of Cerinia. If anyone were to found her alone, I'd hate to think about it." he says, lowering his head, in apparent sadness. Xetulu was one of the leading heads on the planet of Cerinia. Because of his position, opposing forces would like to do away with him at any given chance. Even though he lives in the small village where he was born and raised, he frequents the capital city of Cerinia to address important issues. One of them is the pressing issue of the newest faction of insurgents who wish to overthrow the old government and replace it with a new one. Calling themselves the 'FCA', or 'Free Cerinian Army', the faction has made some dire threats, and committed several terrorist actions as well. Randorn himself has received several ominous messages from them already. Fortunately, as far as he knows, they are ignorant about where his family lives. That's the main reason why he chose to raise his family here, and part of the reason why he wanted Hayata and Zenith to live here while Zenith is in training. Hayata placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, and nods assuringly. Xetulu returned it as best he could, albeit it felt it was a little weak.

Krystal ran along the path that led into one of the fields. The field, which was nestled in between several hills, was covered in all sorts of wild flowers, while a lone figure looked like he was practicing throwing punches and kicks at an unseen enemy. She grinned when she saw who it was; the figure looked to be between eight to ten years old, like her, a high-pitched voice typical for a boy his age, blonde hair and fierce blue eyes. He was clad in the same outfit the older man wore, only without the vest and robe. With each strike and movement, there was a shout. She snuck up behind him, crouching low to the ground, practically moving on all fours. In the tall grass, she was unseen. However, her blue fur did make her stand out a bit more, but the tan colored dress did help conceal her better. The boy was totally engrossed in his practice that he didn't notice the grass moving behind him, or the crouching kit that was a mere few yards from him. When he turned around with a kick, that's when he saw something leap up from the grass, and land on him, sending both to the ground. They rolled around in the grass, before the boy came up and looked down at the blue-furred kit that was playfully growling at him while wearing a toothy smile. "That's what you get for not waking me up, Zenith." the kit said before rolling over, taking Zenith with her and ending up on top of him. She pinned him down while he struggled to get up. However, she would not relent. "Give up?" she asked.

"An Ultra warrior _never_ gives up." Zenith answers back. Then, he began to rise up, and pushed the kit off of him. However, Krystal tried to jump back on him, but Zenith rolled out of the way, and jumped on top of the kit, pinning her to the ground. "I suggest that _you_ give up." he says, smiling triumphantly. Krystal struggled against his grip, but relented.

"Fine." she says, not looking him in the face with a pouty look on hers. Zenith laughs, and gets up off of her. However, that's when she decides to turn the tables on him; Krystal jumped him as soon as he turned his back, and both went back down into the grass. She was laughing at this point, with Zenith joining her. He got up to a kneeling position while Krystal had him from the rear, hugging her body to his. Then, Zenith reached behind him, and leaned forward, throwing the kit off of his back, and into the grass before him. However, Krystal merely got up, and pounced again. However, Zenith was ready for her. As they went down for a third time, Zenith's hands went to Krystal's sides. She squealed in laughter as she felt a tickling sensation at her ribs and stomach, and jumped off of him, but Zenith followed her to the ground, and she curled up into a ball from the tickling that she got from him. Zenith stopped, and stood over her triumphantly. Krystal looked up, her face having the pouty look again.

"No fair." she says.

"That's what you get." he replied. Krystal got back up, and dusted herself off with Zenith helping her here and there. She turned to face him, while he smiled at her. Krystal returned the smile, and both made their way to the house. Situated on one of the bigger hills in the area, the home overlooked the village that sat just before it. It was easily two stories tall, looking like a Roman-like structure carved out of marble. There were vines going up along the side of the house, giving it an aged appearance, while various runes were inscribed along the sides. The doorway looked like it was solid stone, but was no more than a few inches in width, the knob of polished silver. As the pair went in, they were greeted by their parents.

"Did you get in a good practice session, Zenith?" Hayata asked. Zenith nodded at his father.

"I even had a little bit of help." he said, gesturing to Krystal. Hayata chuckled, and ruffled his son's hair. Krystal walked to Xetulu.

"Father, I was wondering if…I could take Zenith with me into the village today."

"Krystal, you know how I feel about you two going there on your own. Perhaps later today, if it is not too late." Krystal looked disappointed, and walked back up the stairs, followed by Zenith. Hayata turned to the vulpine, as did Neera.

"Are you sure that is wise, dear? She hardly ever ventures far from the home."

"I don't want her to get lost and vulnerable, not with the position that I am in." Neera was about to say something, when Hayata restrained her.

"Xetulu, the best thing for you to do is to act as if there is nothing wrong. Shutting your daughter in like this will undoubtedly cause someone to notice. Also, as your wife states, she hardly ever goes out. Don't you think it is for your daughter's best interest to go out more?" Xetulu sighed as he sat down heavily into his chair in the den.

"Hayata, if you knew about the position I was in, you would probably understand more."

"I do. And, that is part of the reason why you asked me to be here, isn't it?" Xetulu looked up, and saw his friend's face. He sighed, and nodded.

"I suppose it is." he said, sounding defeated. Hayata looked at Neera, and nodded, while she smiled. In Krystal's room, the blue-furred kit was busy staring out at the village that laid beyond her window. Zenith was busy folding his mat back up, and looked at Krystal. She had a far-away look on her face as she stared out.

"What's wrong Krystal?" he asked.

"It's just not fair." she said. "I never get out to the village. I may have been there twice my whole life, and even then, it was because my father had to take me somewhere. I've never really been anywhere." she plopped down on the bed, and looked at her friend. "You're lucky, you know. You don't have to stay here with me. You could go out whenever you want, while I'm just stuck here."

"I wouldn't do that to you." he said. "I wouldn't leave you behind. I'd take you with me." he replied. Krystal smiled at that.

"I know you would." she replied. The door opened, and Hayata was standing in the doorway, wearing a slight smile. Zenith looked at Krystal, who wore the same perplexed expression as he did.

"I figured you two would be here." he said.

"Where else would we be?" Krystal asked.

"I was thinking about taking you two into the village with me, if you'd like." Krystal's ears perked up when she heard this.

"Really?" she asked, enthusiastically. Hayata nodded.

"I'll be going in a few minutes. I suggest you get downstairs." Krystal practically bolted out of the door, and nearly ran down the stairs. Zenith followed her, but walked beside his father. When they reached the stairs, Krystal was already waiting by the door for them. Her father stopped Hayata at the last minute, and pulled him aside to converse in private.

"Be on your guard. I don't know who or what may be waiting for you, and I don't want your son to be mixed up in this."

"You forget that you are speaking with a former member of the Ultra Brothers." Hayata replied.

"And you forget, that it's not some alien invader that we're dealing with. These are radicals, and will do almost anything to gain the advantage. Just be careful, for both our sakes." Hayata nodded, and escorted the two children out the door. Xetulu could not shake the dread that he was feeling right now, even with Neera's comforting hand upon his shoulder.

Krystal nearly skipped all the way to the village that lied in front of her, while Zenith and his father walked at a more leisurely pace behind her. They reached the village entrance, which was guarded by two guards who wore chain mail along the legs and arms, while a type of polished armor guarded the right arm, from shoulder to elbow. Both wielded staves with a round end and a pointed crystal at another. When they saw the three figures coming, they instantly brought up their staves in a defensive manner. However, Hayata pulled out the seal that he was given by Xetulu and showed it to the guards. They relaxed, and let the three pass. The village itself was surrounded by a high wall, with the guards at the only entrance. Even though the wall was several meters high, and looked like it was carved out of solid stone, one could see the structures that lied within the barrier, and it was this that Krystal gaped at in child-like wonder; Cerinian vulpines like her went to and fro with their daily lives, while some managed the shops in a market square. Some were dressed in robes, togas, even in little more than loin clothes, but almost all of them bore a tattoo on their bodies. Each having their own unique design, the tattoos were placed at different parts of the body, some had them on their faces, others along their arms, even along the stomach. Only the young children who looked to be no older than Krystal and Zenith were unmarked as they ran in between adults, laughing. Krystal saw this, and laughed herself as she tugged the both of them along with her to see more of the village. Hayata grinned at the kit, seeing her smile like this being a rare thing for her, and he hopes to see more of it. They passed several shops that were maintained by store keeps, while the two humans received stares and funny looks from the people around them. Zenith noticed this, and felt uneasy about it. However, his father's strong grip on his shoulder made him try to shake the feeling from his mind, albeit only a little. Krystal, however, was oblivious to the stares that her companions were receiving. She even found a group of children that invited her to play with them. Zenith saw her join the others in tossing a ball around, but hesitated in joining them himself. "Something wrong, son?" Hayata asked. Zenith looked up at his father, then back at the group of children.

"I don't think I'd fit in there." he said, almost silently. "I feel like an outsider here. Did you see the way the people were staring at us? They're doing it even now." he said, looking at a couple who looked at them for a moment, then turned away. Hayata understood, and sighed.

"You have to remember that these people are not used to seeing our kind. They do get visitations from other races periodically, but not from us. The only reason why Xetulu knew me, was from before you were born when he helped me with a crisis that myself and others were going through."

"What sort of crisis?" Zenith asked.

"I'll tell you when you're a little older to understand." Hayata replied, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. It didn't really help much, since the people were still giving them stares, and making Zenith feel more uncomfortable. However, there was nothing at the present that could be done. It was then that Krystal noticed Zenith standing beside his father, and waved him over, holding the ball above her. The boy looked, then looked away when he saw the other children stare at him. "It would seem that Krystal would like you to join her, son." Hayata said. Zenith looked up, and his father nodded at him encouragingly. However, Zenith seemed hesitant. Krystal waved him over again, and this time, the boy relented. He moved toward the group of children while his father watched from a distance. His robe was trailing slightly behind him while he made his way to the group. It was then that the other children got a better look at him, and stared at the alien being before them.

"Who is he?" one of them asked.

"He's my friend." Krystal replied.

"What sort of friend is he?" another asked, a girl that looked a little younger than Krystal. That's when Zenith felt it; the sensation was like someone was literally touching his brain with unseen hands. Then, the feeling intensified as the others concentrated on him, as if they were feeling his brain. Zenith grasped his head in surprise, then groaned in discomfort. Hayata saw this, and that's when he remembered something that he should have told his son; Cerinians are telepaths in nature, and can read thoughts and emotions just as well as any Ultra can. Krystal saw her friend get down to a knee as the feeling became more painful as the examination intensified. She got in between the group and Zenith.

"Stop it! What are you doing to him?" she nearly shouted. They seemed surprise by her sudden attitude.

"We were just…seeing who he really was." an older male stated, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Zenith unsteadily got back to his feet while the headache he has feels like it will last for an eternity.

"Well you were hurting him." Krystal replied, getting next to him. That's when another kit stepped out.

"Well, he's a stranger here! The supposed place he comes from, this 'Land of Light', and the other beings that we saw, it was just too strange! Either he's crazy, or he's some sort of alien!" he said, pointing accusingly at the young boy. He turned to the others. "Come on. Let's get away from the freak and his girlfriend." The others obliged, and moved away from the pair. Zenith looked away, apparently saddened by the turn of events. However, his father came up from behind the two, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's see more of the village, shall we?" he asked.

"No." Zenith replied.

"What?" Krystal asked. Zenith turned to face his father.

"I don't want to be here, anymore. The people stare at us, and the children are mean. I just want to go home!"

"But, Zenith…" Krystal began, but a sharp look from the boy made her mouth shut. Hayata sighed.

"Alright. You can go back. But Krystal and I shall remain." Zenith walked back to the gate, and out of the wall. He remembered the way back to the house, and when he reached it, Neera was in the den, reading a book, while Xetulu was going over some documents in the study. Neera looked up, and was quite surprised to see the boy walk in.

"Zenith, what are you doing back?" she asked. Xetulu also looked up, but the boy ignored them, too wrapped up in his own thoughts to really notice them. Neera followed Zenith to the stairway, but when she heard the door to Krystal's room closed, she turned to Xetulu, concern written on her face. The blue vulpine felt the same way, and hoped that everything was alright.

While Krystal and Hayata wondered about the village, taking in all the sights and sounds of the people and things around them, they were oblivious to the people watching them from a structure nearby. Like Xetulu's home, the buildings here were made of the same marble-like stone, but not as stylishly decorated. Most of them were single-story dwellings with little to no markings and hardly anything growing on them. However, some of them were at least three to four stories, and had more intricate designs chiseled into the stone. One of them was the temple that Zenith had went into and met his father. They passed there, and the few watching them from a domicile nearby eyed them with particular interest. "Is that her?" one of them asked. There were three of them. One was wearing breeches that had holes in them, while a bandolier that held a long sword on the back as he eyed the pair intently. Another was heavy-set, wearing a tunic and pants that could barely contain his fat, while having a shorter blade in along his waist. The third one wore pants, and a shirt that barely his chain-mail armor underneath. He had a weasely look about him as his eyes shifted from man to girl.

"Yeah, it has to be her. No one else here would look more out of place with a bodyguard like him." the one with the long-sword replied.

"You suppose he's from off-world?" the heavier asked.

"Obviously he is. Can't you tell just by looking at him?" the first one replied sharply, shutting the other up. "We need to get the child, one way or another."

"But, Huron, you heard our orders. We are to merely locate the child, and then report her whereabouts to camp. We are not here to kidnap anyone."

"Yeah? Well, I'm getting tired of doing these mere scout assignments. I think it's time we widened our resume a bit." the first replied, wearing a toothy smile that showed a gold tooth. While this went on, Krystal and Hayata moved from vendor to vendor, looking at all the wares that the shop-keep had to offer. While they did eye Hayata with suspicion at first, this did not impede on their merchant sales' pitch to sell something to the pair. While Hayata did buy the girl a few things, he was not frivolous with the money he had. It was nearly evening when the pair decided to head back to the house, having eaten their fill at some of the shops that sold bakery goods and fruit. When Hayata and Krystal entered the door, Neera was there to greet her daughter, while Xetulu looked at Hayata.

"Did Zenith make it back alright?" he asked. Xetulu nodded.

"I was wondering what had happened. He had been gone little over an hour before he came back."

"I forgot to tell him that your race is telepathic. Some of the children tried to mind-scan him, and it had an adverse affect on him, not to mention that he and I were getting stares from the villagers as well. It didn't really set too well with him."

"I understand the people's reaction to him, but why would a simple mind-scan affect him so abnormally. Even if it is with a group of children, it shouldn't hurt anyone. And also, isn't your race capable of the same thing."

"We are, but not the way that you think. Unlike you, we don't develop our mental abilities, or any abilities for that matter, until we hit at least puberty. Zenith still has a ways to go yet before he can use his own powers. Also, as children, we tend to be more sensitive to telepathic reception. That's why he acted so adversely."

"I see. I hope that this won't affect him too badly."

"He just had a bad start, that's all. Given time, hopefully, the people will get used to us. Where is he now?"

"He went out a little while ago, to train he said. That was the last we saw of him."

"Hayata?" Krystal asked, moving up to the man. He turned, and knelt to her eye-level. "Do you think it will be alright if I went to see him?" Hayata nodded.

"I'm sure he'd like that." Krystal went out the door, and was headed for the training spot that Zenith normally frequents. Xetulu and Hayata looked at eachother, then back out.

"At least he has a friend here. I'm glad that Krystal was able to get out of here, even if it was for only one day. Hopefully, once all this blows over, I can take her to the Cerinian capital. That is truly a sight that she will never forget. And hopefully, you and Zenith will be there as well."

"I'm sure we will." Hayata replied.

Out in the field, Zenith was practicing his fighting stance and strikes under the setting sun. He was so into it, that he again failed to notice Krystal sneaking up on him. However, unlike last time, she wasn't trying to conceal herself. She simply walked up to him, and when he turned around suddenly, he saw the kit standing in front on him. He saw that she was wearing a necklace that she had gotten from the village, while she was holding something in her hands. "What do you want?" he asked, albeit sharply. Krystal cringed a bit, but recovered.

"I came to see how you were doing." she replied.

"I'm fine." he replied, and turned back to face his unseen opponent. He got back into his combat stance, and continued to practice his strikes. That was when Krystal move3d just a bit closer.

"You know, it would have been more fun at the village if you had been there." she said. Zenith didn't stop, but continued to practice hitting the unseen target. He still remembers the mind-scan, and the unpleasantness that it had, like someone were raping his brain. "Are you listening to me?" she asked. Zenith finally stopped, and turned to look at the kit, annoyance showing on his face. "I brought you something, from the village. Your father gave it to me, and I wanted another like it to give to you." she held out the necklace that she was holding, while wearing a hopeful smile. It had a gold chain, while a ruby was centered in a silver amulet. Krystal wore something similar, only it was an emerald in gold. Zenith took it, and placed it around his neck. He looked at the kit, who still wore the hopeful smile. "Do you like it?" she asked. Zenith simply nodded, and turned back. Krystal was surprised by this. "Hey, don't turn your back to me! I was just trying to be nice!" That's when Zenith turned.

"Nice? You think that this trinket wipes away what happened earlier today? Your people treated me like a freak, while they entered my mind, and thought me a monster! Both me and my father felt it. They probed our minds while we walked with you, and we felt their thoughts as they felt ours. They thought us as monsters!"

"Well that's because they don't know you!" Krystal shouted back. Zenith was a little surprised by this, and took an involuntary step back. "Did you really expect the people to just accept you like this? I think it lucky that you didn't get chased out. You must give them time to get used to you, first." The kit nearly had tears forming in her eyes. Zenith looked away, then felt something collapse against him, and saw the kit embracing him. "Please…don't take it so hard. Things will get better, you'll see." She continued to hug him, as the boy returned the embrace. And, it was then that the two amulets started to glow.


	2. Training Day

Ultraman Zenith, the Cerinian Days

Training Day

The sun was already high in the sky as Hayata and his son sparred in the training grounds. Both were clad in thier tunics, pants and boots, thier robes and vests cast aside. The field that they fought in was blanketed by wildflowers, nestled between two hills. The two traded blows with one another, or rather, Zenith struck out, but his father expertly blocked his attempts. "You're getting better, Zenith. However, you're still trying to anticipate!" With that said, Hayata swung his leg put, and swept Zenith's own legs out from under him. Zenith fell to the ground while his father loomed over him. "Remember, your opponent isn't always going to fight the way you expect. Always be prepared for anything and everything." Hayata held his hand out, and Zenith accepted it. As soon as Zenith was on his feet, however, the young boy did something he didn't expect; he twisted his hand, slightly, and pinned it against his back. Then, while Hayata was on a knee, Zenith sent his foot to his face, and back-flipped away from him. Hayata recovered, and saw his son in his combat stance, ready for another engagement. That's when his son spoke, a competitive grin on his features.

"Maybe you should heed your own advice, father." Hayata laughed.

"Maybe I should, whelp. But don't get cocky because you got a lucky shot in. I guarantee that it won't happen again." Hayata got back into his fighting stance, and both father and son circled eachother. That's when Zenith did something else that his father didn't expect. He changed his fighting stance from having his arms positioned left behind the right, hands balled into fists, to having his left arm tucked to his side, his right arm straight out, hand open. Then, with a shout, Zenith leapt up, and executed a flying kick at his father. Reacting on instinct, Hayata rolled out of the way while Zenith crashed to the ground. Zenith got back up, keeping the fighting stance. Hayata recognized it at once, and Zenith did the same attack again, but Hayata was prepared for it; He caught Zenith's leg just before it could impact against him, and swung his son around. He went flying, but landed on his feet like a cat, and faced his father. "When did you learn about Leo's techniques?" Hayata asked.

"When you brought the data-transfer device with you, remember? You gave it to me, so I could study it." Hayata chuckled, remembering that. He forgot that it had data on the Leo, as well as his brother Astra, and his fighting style. Still, he's a ways off yet if he thinks that he has mastered his style.

"Not bad, boy. But you're still not there yet." Hayata lowered his combat stance, and Zenith did likewise. Both walked up to eachother, and bowed deeply while eyeing eachother carefully. It had been a little under a week since Zenith's visit to the village for the first time. However, since that time, Hayata had been drilling his son in combat since then. He taught Zenith his own techniques, while telling him that he will have to make his own techniques, and should practice doing so. And today's little display proved just how much he took his father's words to heart. while still young, Zenith was beginning to get stronger and faster. He was already as strong as an adult, and just as quick, if not faster and stronger. While not able to use his power just yet, that didn't mean that he was helpless. From atop one of the hills, two figures watched; Krystal, along with her father Xetulu, watched the two spar from the crest of the hill. They had come to see how the pair were doing. While Krystal watched in awe at what she saw, Xetulu only smiled slightly.

'He's still got it,' he thinks to himself.

"Got what?" Krystal asked, turning to her father. Xetulu was caught a little off guard by the question, but recovered.

"Hayata was a famous warrior from where he's from. He was well known as one of the strongest fighters, before he retired to bring up his son. Now, he hopes that Zenith will carry on his family's legacy. And by the way things are going, it looks like he's going to do just that."

"I want to do that." Krystal said, looking at the pair as they moved towards thier things. Xetulu looked at her daughter, having a funny look.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Fight like them." she replied. "Can Hayata teach me to fight like that?" she asked, looking up at her father with puppy dog-like eyes that would melt even the most coldest of hearts. Xetulu sighed.

"I'm afraid that the type of training that Zenith is going through is only suited to him. After all, they're not like us Cerinians. However, maybe I can set you up with a tutor from the village, or, if you'd like, I can probably show you some tricks myself."

"You can fight, too?" Krystal asked. Xetulu chuckled.

"Well, your father is not one to brag, but he was well known as one of the best fighters on Cerinia."

"Really?" came another voice. Xetulu looked, and saw both Zenith and Hayata walk towards the pair. Hayata looked at Xetulu with raised eyebrows. "You still think you got it in you?" he asked.

"If you can train your son, I see no reason why Krystal can't do the same." Xetulu replied.

"Krystal, fight as good as me?" Zenith asked. Then, he nearly burst laughing. Krystal fumed when she saw this, and nearly went from blue to red.

"What's so funny?" she asked, nearly shouting in rage.

"There's no way you can fight as well as me, Krystal."

"And why's that?"

"Well, for one thing, you're a girl." he replied, after he was able to breathe normally. "And, you're not an Ultra."

"So?" she asked, her rage reaching its peak. However, Xetulu and Hayata kept out of it, each wearing their own amused smiles as they watched the two bicker like siblings.

'Looks like Hayata was right. My daughter really _is _going to be a handful.' Xetulu thinks. Krystal didn't pick this up, however, since she was too busy with Zenith. Then, she turned to Xetulu, her face still puffy from anger.

"Father, teach me to fight!" she said. Xetulu merely looked at his daughter, caught off guard by the sudden demand. He stammered before answering.

"Maybe later. It's getting a bit late in the day, and your mother wants us home." With that, the four started back to the house, with the Krystal casting an angry glare at Zenith's laughing face. However, they were unaware of the figure lurking in the woodline just behind them, seeing the house in the distance, and silently making his way to the interior of the forest. The other two were waiting for Huron to return from his scouting mission in the forest's center, and when he appeared, he wore a toothy grin, his gold tooth glinting in the sunlight.

"I found their home. It's the place on top one of the hills in the area."

"Then we can sneak in, and nab her from her bed at night." the fat one replied. Huron shook his head.

"No, Doro. That would be too obvious, and would probably put them right on our tails. We need to find a way to separate her from her family, and take her unawares." Huron replied. That's when the weasely one spoke up.

"Did you find anything else out?"

"Only that they were going to train her and that boy of theirs. Other than that, it would appear that our chances of getting to the girl are slim, Antes."

"An opportunity will present itself. It always does." Antes replied, making Huron smirk.

At Xetulu's home, Neera was in the kitchen, preparing the afternoon meal when the rest got back. She looked over, and saw her husband with a rather irked Krystal make their way to the table, while Hayata and Zenith removed their robes to be placed on the rack next to the door. Neera placed the plates and silverware on the table whilst Xetulu got the steaming platters out. The platters held fruits and fish, broiled and grilled in different types of herbs and spices. Krystal took one look, and her irritation was all but evaporated, replaced by hunger. As soon as the plates serving platters were set, Krystal looked at the portion her mother gave her, and attacked it while Zenith ate his at a more steady pace, as did his father. Xetulu looked at Krystal as she chowed down, and smiled in amusement, while Neera looked disapprovingly. "She is her father's daughter after all, I suppose." the vixen said, exasperatedly. Xetulu chuckled, and told his daughter to slow down a bit, which she did albeit begrudgingly. Throughout the meal, Neera noticed that his daughter didn't speak to Zenith. She didn't even look at him. She asked Xetulu what was wrong, but he waved her off. After the meal, when Hayata went out to explore the fields a bit, Krystal decided to lock herself in her room. Neera asked what was the matter, and by her stern tone, Xetulu decided to answer the vixen, rather than suffer her wrath.

"She and Zenith had a little falling out, that's all."

"What sort of falling out?" she asked.

"Krystal wants me to train her in the ways of a warrior, like Hayata is doing to Zenith. Zenith teased her a bit, and here we are."

"Well, are you?" she asked. Xetulu was sitting in his chair in the den, reading a book that he started some time ago but never really finished. He looked up from the tome, and looked at his wife.

"Am I what?" he asked.

"Going to train her." Neera answered. She was standing beside Xetulu, when he placed the book down by the nightstand, and looked up at his wife.

"I thought about it. But, I didn't know how you would take it. I know how you feel about warriors and all, but…"

"Don't forget, that I married a fighter and a leader all rolled into one." she replied, smiling at him. Xetulu returned the smile as best he could before turning away from her. Neera got behind her husband, and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his affectionately. Xetulu nuzzled against his wife's head, holding onto her soft arms with his hands.

Upstairs, Zenith was going over the data-crystal his father had given him. It contained information on the famous Ultra Brothers, of which his father had been a part of before he retired. If anyone were watching him, it would look like he were hypnotized by it. However, it was what was going on _inside_ of him that's important. The crystal was delivering information to Zenith's brain directly via telepathy. He saw his father's battles, as well as Ultra Seven's, Jack's, Ace's and others. Krystal, however, was busy brooding. She saw the boy staring into the crystal and turned away.

'He thinks he's so hot, getting training from a warrior and being an alien. If I had training like that, I'd be even better than him…' That's when Xetulu opened the door, and looked inside. He saw Zenith looking at the data-crystal, and Krystal staring out of the window, not noticing the door had been opened. He cleared his throat, and the kit turned her head, while Zenith remained transfixed on the crystal in his hand. Xetulu looked at the boy and regarded his transfixed gaze for a moment, the turned to his daughter.

"Do you still wish to be trained in the ways of the warrior?" he asked simply. Krystal nodded enthusiastically. Xetulu smirked. "Well then, we had best prepare for _your_ training then."

"Really?" she asked, her ears perked up and her white-tipped tail wagged in excitement. "Will I be better than Zenith?"

"Well, I don't think better than Zenith…" Her expression was downtrodden a bit when she heard this. "However, we Cerinians know some things that would make even the Ultras impressed." He looked at Zenith, who still kept his stare at the crystal. "I think we should talk about this in private, away from prying eyes and such." Krystal took his hand, and left Zenith alone in the room. In his study, Xetulu made his way to his desk. The study was right beside the den, separated by a door of polished blue wood. The room was medium-sized, having a large, comfy chair behind a wooden desk, while the walls were adorned with shelves full of books. Xetulu reached for a drawer on his desk, while Krystal sat in the comfy chair. Xetulu pulled out a twelve-inch long object, with a round end on one side and a pointed end on the other, and was gold with blue mixed in. Krystal saw this, and it held her attention as Xetulu knelt in front of her. Xetulu held it up for her to see, and she took it from his outstretched hand. She turned it over in her small paws, looking at the runes that were inscribed on its surface. "Do you know what that is?" he asked. Krystal shook her head. Xetulu chuckled, and took the object from her. "This is the same tool that I used when I was a young warrior. It was given to me by…someone special."

"Mama?" she asked. Xetulu laughed.

"No, not quite that special. However, it was someone important to me. It has saved my life more times than I can count." That's when it did something that she didn't see coming: It lengthened to about a meter and a half, becoming a type of staff that could barely fit in the room. The round and pointed ends faced either sides of the room, and the runes glowed slightly with a blue luminescence. Krystal stared at it, transfixed. Then, it reverted back to its twelve inch long form. Xetulu held it in his paw. "Now, I want you to have it." he said, holding it out to his daughter. She reached for it, but Xetulu pulled it away. "But, you have to earn it first, just like I did. I will teach you the ways of combat, and how to master the Krazoa staff, and its power."

"Krazoa…staff?" Krystal asked, tilting her head to one side.

"It's named after the Krazoa, the maintainers of the balance of the universe. It can call on their power, if you so wish. However, it will take years of training and discipline in order for you to master the staff. Are you still willing to undergo training?" Krystal looked at her father, a determined expression dominating her face, and nodded.

"Then enjoy today. Tomorrow, _your_ training begins." And with that, Krystal left her father's study, and headed back up the room. When she entered her room, she found Zenith sitting on the floor, still, but was putting the data-crystal away in his robe when the kit walked in, wearing a knowing smile. Zenith noticed this, and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with you?" he asked. Krystal chuckled.

"Nothing. You'll find out tomorrow." she replied. Zenith was still puzzled, but didn't press further.

In the fields; Hayata was busy mulling over the events in the past that lead up to the present situation he is in now. How his son in the other reality allowed him to come to this one and retire, to raise the Zenith that he wanted, while Xetulu was able to do the same thing. He even heard that the Krystal of that reality gave her staff to Xetulu to give to the Krystal of _this_ reality.(A/N: Refer to Star Fox: the Ultra Chronicles for the full story.J) He just wonders if he did the right thing, by leaving behind the Ultra Brothers and the Space Garrison life that he has known for so long. This is what he wanted, and yet… "Something on your mind, old friend?" a familiar voice asked. Hayata turned, and saw Xetulu walking towards him. He was wearing a loincloth and vest, his white tattoos visible on his body. He stood next to Hayata, while the man stared out over the field with the sun setting behind the hills.

"Have we done the right thing, Xetulu?" Hayata asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I left the Ultra Brothers, and retired to this place to raise the son that I wanted. It just seems so…selfish of me."

"Well, that makes two of us then. However, Jim didn't seem to object much with your decision. In fact, with the way he acted, I'd say he supported you in your decision." Xetulu replied. "Besides, I made the same decision alongside you. When you took Zenith from before he made contact with Gorzul…"

"And I intend on keeping it that way. If I keep him away from Gorzul, then maybe he'll never trouble anyone here, or anywhere else."

Exactly my point. You may have changed things, not only in this reality, but also maybe in the reality that the _other_ Zenith and Krystal reside in."

"Somehow, I doubt it. I can't shake this feeling that Gorzul will return. And that's the reason why I feel so uneasy." Hayata replied. Xetulu placed a paw on his friend's shoulder.

"If and when Gorzul decides to return, then Jim and Krystal will be there to meet it head on. After all, They are the ones with the Might of the Sun, and the Power of the Soul."

"And what about _our _Zenith and Krystal." Hayata asked. Xetulu shrugged.

"Maybe they share the same fate. Besides, isn't it what we wanted? To see what kind of future they have if Gorzul was never in their lives. And I have something else to tell you."

"And what may that be?" Hayata asked, turning to see his vulpine friend.

"I have decided to train Krystal in the ways of the warrior, and of the Krazoa Spirits." The man's eyebrows were raised as he heard this.

"You do know what will happen, right?"

"You mean besides the fact that they will develop an intense rivalry that will drive the other to exceed?"

"I'm talking about giving us both grey hair before our time." Hayata replied, smiling. Xetulu laughed, and both walked back to the house as the sun set behind them. As Hayata entered the door, he saw Neera embrace Xetulu, and both made their way to the den. He saw the warm scene, and felt a pain in his heart that often accompanies one who has lost someone precious to them. Neera felt this, and turned to face Hayata. However, Hayata looked away, and made his way upstairs to his own room. The room was medium sized, having a bed, desk with a chair and window. He sat down on the bed, and looked out of the window as the sunlight faded to night. He took the small amulet that hung around his neck, and looked at it, seeing the image of two figures holding a smaller one in between them. He closed his hand over it into a fist, while one name went through his mind, and his voice.

"Zorabia…" He looked down, and felt the tears well up. "I'm so sorry, Zorabia, for everything…"

Morning: Krystal awoke to the morning light entering her room, and looked out to see the dawn. She looked down next to her, and saw the sleeping form of Zenith still asleep in his sleeping mat. She got out of the bed, and tip-toed across the floor, hoping to not disturb the boy. She got out of the room, and made her way downstairs. There, she found her father in the den, holding the inactive staff in his hand. He turned, and smiled at his daughter, who returned the gesture. "So, are you ready to start?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." she replied with confidence. Xetulu continued to smile at his daughter.

"Then, let us begin." As Xetulu went outside, Krystal followed him. Clad in her dress, Krystal followed her father to the top of the hill that lied just behind their house. The sun was already over the horizon when both reached the crest. That's when Xetulu looked down his daughter. "In order for you to master the staff, and the power that lies within, you must learn about the Krazoa, and the elements that our gods, the ones who shaped our planet, command. What do you know about the gods?" he asked. Krystal knew them almost by heart.

"There's Nayra, Corinth, Sakmet, and Olletho. They are the spirits of fire, water, wind and earth." Xetulu nodded.

"Nayra, the wisest of the four, is like the water. Steady and adamant, yet soft and life-giving. Corinth, the swiftest and quickest, holds the wind. Sakmet, with his powerful fiery arms, commands the flames. And Olletho is as mighty as the earth itself. Together, the four gods created the world that we know, while the Krazoa Spirits maintain the order of the world, and of the heavens. And this staff…" he holds out the inactive weapon, "Can harness that power. In the hands of one who is pure, it can do a great many things. In the hands of someone who isn't, it can be a weapon of destruction. That is why it is important that the person who wields it, must have a pure heart. You have that purity. Now, you are to learn the ways of the Warrior." With that, he handed Krystal the staff. She held it in her paws as she turned it over. "We warriors are each given a staff when we begin training. That staff is the one that we will use for the rest of our lives, and that staff, in turn, chooses whom will wield it. The staff chose you, and now it's your turn to see if you are worthy to hold it." Xetulu took the staff from her again, and replaced it back in his tunic. Krystal looked up at her father, who simply smiled down at her. "The first lesson, will be on how to use the staff in hand-to-hand combat." From behind him, Xetulu pulled out the staff, as well as another staff, only not as ornately designed. In fact, it looked like a plain old rod that was only twelve inches long. However, when Xetulu tossed it to Krystal, it lengthened to roughly a meter and a half. The kit held it awkwardly as she tried to steady it in her grip. Xetulu laughed in amusement at the scene, and when she finally did get a solid grip on the staff, she faced her father. "A little hard to hold, isn't it?" he asked. He laughed. "Don't worry, that practice staff will get lighter in time, and so will the Krazoa staff. The reason why your starting out with this first, is because you can and will hurt yourself without the proper training." He went over to Krystal's side, and began to straighten her out a bit. Because of the length of the staff, Krystal had her hands out far apart, while her feet were at an awkward position. Xetulu placed her hands evenly apart, and showed her a proper stance, steady and solid. Krystal mimicked him, with Xetulu straitening her out as she needed it. She was able to keep herself in a solid while holding the staff steady. Satisfied, Xetulu decided to drill a few practice swings with Krystal. As he expected, the kit was unable to perform them very well. However, what she lacked in skill, she made up for in consistence. Not backing down after the first failed swings, she took up her combat stance, and tried again. She went for an over-head, but it was lop-sided, and went diagonally and forced her to lean to the point that she nearly fell forward. She caught herself, and tried again.

In Krystal's room, Zenith stirred in his sleeping mat. He sat up, and looked over to the kit's bed. He saw it empty, and stood up with a start. He looked out of the window where he thought he heard something. What he saw surprised him; two figures were out on one of the hill-tops, one drastically smaller than the other, while they held something that kept hitting the other with loud sounds, while the sounds of yelling and shouts, most of which were high-pitched, rang out as well. It was then that Zenith saw them more clearly in the morning light; Krystal and her father were going at it with staves. 'No way. She's really going through with this?' Zenith thinks to himself. Out on the hill, Krystal continued to swing at her father, but Xetulu expertly parried and evaded the clumsy assault. However, Krystal wouldn't relent. She struck back with everything she had in her small body, and it was starting to take its toll on her. She panted with exertion as the spar went on. However, Xetulu kept his face stoic as he continued to block his daughter's attacks. Zenith, garbed in his tunic, pants, boots and vests, went to the hill were the two were sparring. He saw them fighting at a respectful distance, and saw the quickly tiring kit as she attacked Xetulu. Her staff wobbled in her grip, and she seemed to have trouble keeping her stance. She went in for an overhead strike, but Xetulu swatted it away, and knocked Krystal to the ground. Zenith saw this, and smirked. Perspiration matted the kit's fur, and she breathed heavily. She looked up, and saw the paw that was offered to her, and the smiling face that looked down at her. Krystal took it, and was helped to her feet by her father.

"Not bad, for your first time. I wanted to test you, before I actually begun your training. And I must say, that I am impressed. However, knowledge of using the staff in combat is but one of its uses. You must learn through acquiring knowledge passed down by the previous wielders. In other words, you must study as well as train." Krystal looked up, her face determined as her father went on. Zenith, who still kept his distance, heard what Xetulu was saying as well, and couldn't hide his smirk.

'No way. Krystal, as good as me?' As he saw the pair turn to them, he made his way to the house ahead of them. He went up the stairs to the room, and went back into the sleeping mat. The front door opened again, and Krystal and Xetulu entered. The vulpine went into his study, and came out a few moments later with a handful of tomes. He set them down on the table in front of the couch and chairs in the circular den. Krystal looked at them, a lost look upon her face. Xetulu smiled.

"Like I did, I want you to read and study these when you're not training yourself. They will teach you how to use the power of the Krazoa, and of the power of the four elements. When you feel like you can use some of the techniques that you have read, then just let me know." Krystal took another look at the books in front of her, her heart sinking as she saw the thick, numerous-paged tomes in front of her. She took another look at her father, who looked at her expectantly. With a sigh, she scooped up the books, and headed upstairs. When he heard the door closed, Xetulu chuckled to himself.

"You really know how to lay it on a pupil." a voice said from behind. Xetulu turned, and saw Hayata come out from the dining hall. He had made himself hidden when he heard the pair enter. The vulpine smiled at his friend as Hayata moved towards one of the chairs and sat down, while Xetulu took the one next to him.

"Well, I'm putting her through the same training that I did. It was mostly studying for me, but with time, I was able to master most of the techniques in those books. How's Zenith doing?"

"Fine. I decided to give him the day off from training, and let him use the time to study up. One of the techniques he used the other day was one that was used by a famous warrior from M78. While he was unable to perfect it, I was still impressed he was able to perform it at all."

"Fine, fine. I noticed that he saw Krystal practicing with me earlier."

"Oh, you saw him?" Hayata asked, raising his eyebrows. Xetulu nodded, smirking.

"He doesn't seem all that worried about Krystal being a match for him, though. However, what he may be up against may surprise him."

"It'd surprise me too. It's not common for a race the Cerinian to best an Ultra." Hayata said, chuckling. That's when Xetulu's expression became rather devious.

"How's about a little wager?" Hayata looked slightly puzzled, but suspected what his friend was driving at.

"What sort of wager?"

"Zenith against Krystal. In two months' time, we will see which is better trained."

"Interesting. You want to put one against the other? They are already at a rivalry stance with eachother. Are you sure you want to do this, though? Zenith does have a head start on your daughter after all."

"It won't matter. If Krystal is anything like me, and her mother, she will surprise you and Zenith both." Hayata thought for a moment, then smirked himself.

"You're on." he said, holding out his hand. Xetulu took it, both smiling competitively.


	3. Revelations

Ultraman, the Aparoid Invasion

Chapter 2

Assault on Katina

The briefing room where the team entered was a large circular room with a round table and a dozen chairs. The team took seats at them, as did Steven, when the holographic projector in the center of the table glowed to life and the disembodied head of General Pepper floated in front of them. The wizened hound looked at the team with a mix of relief, and dismay. "Star Fox, a grave danger is upon us."

"You mean the Aparoids, sir?" Fox asked.

"Exactly. The head of the Science Department will fill you in." Just then, the hound's head was replaced with that of a frog's wearing spectacles and a mustache.

"Hello again, everybody." the frog said, adjusting his glasses. Slippy recognized him right away.

"Dad? _You're_ the research director?" he asked, astonished.

"Of course. Didn't I tell you?" he asked. "Now back to the business at hand. the Aparoids..."

"Aparoids?" Fox asked.

"Yes. they are the enemies that you faced earlier, along with one other being, whom we have yet to identify." That was when Steven stood up.

"I'm afraid that was me that you saw, Mr. Toad." he said. Beltino turned to him.

"Oh? And uh, you are..."

"Call me Steven for now." Just then, General Pepper's head replaced the frog's head.

"Steven? Is that you, my boy?"

"It is, sir."

"I see. then, if _you're_ here, then the situation is more grave than we thought..."

"Depends on how you would define as grave." Steven replied.

"Can we get back on track here?" Falco asked, getting impatient. Beltino Toad's head returned.

"Uh, right. The Aparoids. We have encountered one about seventeen years ago, when a sole Aparoid destroyed nearly an entire fleet."

"A whole fleet, wiped out by just _one_ of those things?" Fox asked. Beltino nodded.

"Yes. We were somehow able to survive that trial. But, that was just a taste of what's coming. We studied the core memory that you found, but we could understand a lot more if we had a complete specimen." General Pepper's head replaced Beltino's.

"Steven, do you have anything to add?" All eyes were focused on the other vulpine. He sighed and stood up.

"The Aparoid that you encountered seventeen years ago was more than likely just a scout for the rest of the swarm. These things have been sighted all over the galaxy, and then some. And, that's not all I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" Fox asked. Steven sighed, and pulled something out of his pocket It was the communication device that his people use to talk to eachother, as well as access information. He placed it in the center of the table where it levitated a few feet off of the surface in front of everyone. Then, it turned from a diamond shape, to a pinpoint that was shaded a light purple. "What's that?" Fox asked.

"That, is the Lylat system. It's shaded that way because the Aparoids have shown up. And this..." he made an arm gesture, and the pinpoint became dozens, then hundreds, almost filling the whole room. "Is everywhere else where they have been sighted, or where they have assimilated."

"Assimilated what, planets?" Fox asked. Steven shook his head.

"Systems. Whole solar systems." Steven replied.

"You mean...these are..."

"The points that you see are the systems where the Aparoids have either invaded, or assimilated entirely. The systems that they transform has the indigenous population wiped out completely, replacing it with thier own. Trillions of lives have been lost because of them."

"All those lives, all those people, lost. It's just staggering to think how much destruction that they've caused…" Krystal said, looking at all of the pinpoints of lights.

"Wait, what about _you_ guys?" Falco asked, looking at Steven. "Aren't you doing something about this?"

"The Space Garrison is stretched beyond its limit right now dealing with this threat. We've been trying to keep them contained for months. However, they always seem to find a breach. We're lucky that they haven't taken over this system already. If Lylat falls, then they have sure shot all the way to M78. That I _cannot_ allow, no matter the cost. I was sent here because out of all of the other Garrison members, I know this part of space better than most. And it looks like I arrived just in time, more or less."

"You think that they are headed for your homeworld, Steven?" Peppy asked. Steven nodded.

"It would make sense. Out the other life forms that they've encountered so far, we have been the ones putting up a stiff resistance. But, as I've said before, we are stretched thin. It's only a matter of time before we eventually snap. They must be stopped _here_, no matter what." Steven said, emphasizing the word here by slamming his fist down on the table. The action startled the team members a bit, and Steven looked apologetic. "I'm sorry. It's been awhile since I've actually rested. I have been fighting these things almost non-stop for months alongside my comrades. And every time we fight them, we're either falling back, or losing."

"Don't beat yourself up over this, Steven. We all understand, and that's why these bugs aren't getting any further than this." Fox said, putting a hand on Steven's shoulder. Steven nodded.

"In any case, I have a new assignment for you." General Pepper said. All eyes were focused on him now. "We have been getting some strange readings from the Katina outpost, but we've been unable to raise anyone there. We suspect Aparoid involvement, but can't be too sure. I want you down there right away to check the area out, and report back to me."

"Right, General." Pepper's disembodied head disappeared, and Fox turned to face his team. "Alright guys, here's what's going to happen. I'll go down to the surface and see if I can't find anyone, while you cover me from the air."

"Going down alone? It's too dangerous. I'll go too." Krystal said. Fox shook his head.

"No. I need you guys to cover me in arwings in case anything happens. Alright, let's head out." Several minutes later saw the team in the hangar bay, already in their arwings. Peppy, Steven, and ROB were in the command head when the Great Fox warped into Katina's orbit. Then, the four arwings launched out of the ship, and headed for the surface of the planet. In moments, Fox landed his arwing just outside of the base, while the other three fighters patrolled the air. It was then that Falco noticed it.

"Hey, where's Steven at?" he asked. Steven's voice rang over the intercom.

"I'm holding back until you need me. No sense in having a fifty meter tall entity running amok while trying to find survivors, right?"

"For once, you make sense, Stevey." On the ship, Steven raise an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"'Stevey'?" he asked out loud. Peppy only chuckled while Steven mentally noted to add Falco as one of the casualties. As Fox entered the gate, he noticed how unnaturally still everything was. The only sound was the wind whipping around, the only movement was the dust that was disturbed.

"It's quiet. Too quiet." he said, pulling out his blaster. What he failed to notice, was the sensor at the gate that went off when he entered. Right behind him, the gate slammed shut, sealing him inside. "A trap!" he shouted. Then, all around him, several dozen shapes fell from the tops of the structures, surrounding him. They looked like some type of metallic insect with a single eye in the front. "It was the Aparoids after all." he said as one dropped right in front of him. It reared up and shrieked into the sky. Fox trained his blaster on it and fired. The emerald shots took off a leg and its head as it fell down, dead. He bolted past the group just as they were beginning to converge on him. All around him, more Aparoids appeared and cut off his route of escape. He ducked behind a corner, the Aparoids closing in on him. "There's just no end to these things." He brought up his wrist communicator to his face. "Peppy, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Fox. How are things down there?" Peppy replied.

"Well, I got my hands full. But what else is new?" he asked, shrugging. "Send a Landmaster down here, will ya?"

"Hey, Fox, if you ever get lonely, just give me a call. I'll come down and join ya." Falco said over the p.a. system.

"Nah. All I need is the Landmaster." Fox replied.

"Here's the Landmaster, Fox." A few meters away from him, the Landmaster tank materialized. It was a four-wheeled vehicle with a single turret and cannon on top, the hull of the vehicle was a shiny chromed silver, and the aparoids took notice of it as they started to swarm around it. Fox saw this and sighed.

"Great. Good to know that the guidance system is still as sterling as ever." Fox said. He ran towards the swarm, and pulled his blaster out. He trained it on the nearest Aparoid, and blasted at it, turning it into fragments in moments. He aimed at another, and fired, killing it as well. He jumped atop the tank, and got into the hold. He started it up just as he closed the hatch. An Aparoid crawled on top and began to scratch at the hatch, hoping to tear its way in. Fox started up the tank, and gunned the engine, making it surge forward. The sudden movement knocked the Aparoids away from the tank, and crushed the ones that were in front. The Landmaster rolled into the open, right in the middle of the Aparoid swarm. The Aparoids began to converge on the tank, but Fox wasn't worried. In the tank, he felt secure, and dangerous. The turret automatically locked onto an Aparoid, and Fox fired, turning it into a charred spot on the ground. He fired at another, and another, turning each Aparoid into a memory. Despite being more at home in an arwing, Fox did admit that the Landmaster was pretty fun, especially when he was playing pest exterminator. He gunned the engines again and bowled over more Aparoids, crushing them under the weight of the tank. Fox turned the tank around and moved the turret skywards. There, he saw three arwings in an aerial duel with a swarm of airborne Aparoids. He saw one was chasing Slippy, and sure enough Slippy's voice wailed over the intercom, pleading for him to save him. Fox took aim, and fired a charged-shot at the Aparoid, turning it into flaming fragments. He fired at another, and another, each shot killing an Aparoid. He turned his attention to the ground before him and fired at more of the crawling things, destroying each one promptly. After taking aim again, he fired a nova-bomb which decimated the crawling swarm before him. Satisfied, he moved the tank forward while the arwings took care of things in the air. And that's when they came down; floating to the ground like dandelion seeds, several dozen of circular objects a couple meters in diameter touched down on the surface, their three legs digging into the ground and the structures that they clung to.

"What's that?" Fox asked.

"This is bad. Our sensors tell us that those things can spawn more Aparoids." Peppy replied over the intercom. Fox growled in frustration as he saw the objects began to glow at the center as soon as the landed. He took aim at one, and fired. After two shots, it was a memory. He took aim at another and did the same thing. However, the others began to produce more Aparoids, and the offspring began to target Fox. Fox ignored them as he gunned the tank forward, still crushing them underfoot. He took aim at one of the hatchers and fired again. He aimed at two that were attached to the side of the building several meters away and fired, destroying both almost simultaneously. In the air, the battle was more or less confusion. Although grossly outnumbered, the team has faced grim odds before. They weaved and flew around the slower fliers with almost ridiculous ease and fired at them with precision. Falco was tailing one, and fired at it, destroying it. Krystal snuck up on two and let loose a nova-bomb, destroying the pair in one swoop. Even Slippy got his shots in. He fired at a couple of them, though he was missing mostly until he nailed them dead center, reducing them to flaming pieces that fell to the ground. Slowly, the Aparoids' numbers began to dwindle. Fox took notice of this and smiled. His navi-computer noted that there were still some hatchers left, but that they were _inside _of the complex. Fox let out a groan at the turn of events. With Aparoids closing in on him from almost every angle, the vulpine loathed getting out of the relative safety of the tank. Parking in front of the entrance of the building so the Aparoids wouldn't follow him, Fox jumped out and made his way to the interior of the building. His portable navi-computer guided him through a maze of hallways, not running into any problems, at least so far he hasn't. However, even Fox knew that his luck couldn't hold out forever. And sure enough, when he rounded a corner, he ran almost face-first into an Aparoid that looked right at him with its single eye. Fox doubled back from surprise, then brought up his blaster and fired. The Aparoid blew apart, only to have two more take its place. Fox looked behind them, and saw the Aparoid hatchers spawning several more. Fox reached behind him, and pulled out a round object. He tapped it, and threw it at the group, the ball started to tick. It landed behind the two Aparoids, and Fox made a hasty getaway. The Aparoids turned their attention from the fleeing vulpine to the new item that he had left, and the ticking sped up. One looked at it curiously for a second, then the item detonated, taking with it the aparoids, the hatcher, and leaving the room and most of the hallway a charred black color. When Fox heard the boom, he jumped into his tank and put it in reverse, knocking the Aparoids that were behind him away, or just crushing them. His navi-computer showed that the hatchers were gone, and he sighed in relief. The Aparoids in the air were all but destroyed, while the ones on the ground began to retreat.

"Well, looks like we got 'em all…" Fox said as he saw the Aparoids begin to turn tail and run. From the Great Fox, Steven and Peppy watched the scene from the main monitor on the ship. However, both were anything _but_ relieved by this turn of events, especially Steven. He knew that they were up to something. However, on the planet, the pilots saw the retreat, and felt relief course through them.

"Alright, look at 'em scatter!" Falco said. Slippy let out a whoop.

"We did it, Fox. We have them on the run!" Krystal said.

"Yeah, looks like we do…" Fox replied. Just then, he saw the reason why the Aparoids were retreating; from above them, a bunch of hexagonal shapes forming a circle appeared, and a beam of light came from them, bringing with it something massive. When the light died, it was seen clearly. It was gigantic, standing at a height of sixty meters on six long legs while the body was round, almost saucer-shaped with two pink orbs both above and below it. It was covered in a violet-hughed exoskeleton that was shiny and metallic in texture.

"That thing is big. And ugly." Falco said when he saw it.

"So, the leader huh?" Fox asked. Krystal saw it, and something else as well.

"Fox, that thing has a core memory!" Fox looked atop, and saw the pinkish orb as well that held the core memory.

"You heard the lady, Fox. You gotta get that core memory!"

"Great. So am I supposed to get up there?" he asked aloud. The giant Aparoid took notice of him, and it seemed to lean forward to inspect him. However, top of the Aparoid began to glow a deep green, and several projectiles shot out from the back, all aimed at the Landmaster. Fox acted quickly and gunned the tank forward, the attack missing him just by a hair. He rolled under the giant Aparoid, and took notice of the shining pink orb that was just underneath. He aimed the turret, and fired. Several emerald shots struck the orb, and the Aparoid shuddered and let out a metallic groan. Satisfied with the results he got, Fox continued to fire at the Aparoid, eventually making it fall forward. He got out from under it, and switched on the thrusters underneath the tank. The jet thrusters levitated the tank upward, and he landed on the top of the Aparoid. When he saw the core memory, he felt the Aparoid lurch forward, and begin to rise. Having shaken off the shock of the attack, the Aparoid began to lurch and buck, trying to dislodge the stubborn thing that was on top of it. However, Fox endured the sudden movements and took aim at the core memory inside of the orb and fired. After several shots, the orb began to crack, and the Aparoid was beginning to feel it. Suddenly, the Landmaster was flung off of the Aparoid and crashed to the ground. Fox banged his head against the consol and his vision swam. Krystal's voice was heard over the intercom, but it seemed slurred and nonsensical. Then, it became clearer and clearer and turned to crystal clarity.

"Fox! Are you alright? Fox get out of there! That thing is right above you, Fox Respond!" Fox looked at the main monitor, and saw the Aparoid looking over him. He tried to get the tank to move, but it wouldn't go. He noticed the hatch open, and crawled out. He saw the tank was on its side and saw the leg that was raised come crashing down on the tank, turning it into an explosion of metal debris and smoke. Fox looked up, and saw the head of the Aparoid look directly at him. It raised its leg again, and poised it over the vulpine before sending it crashing down. Krystal saw this and felt her breath catch in her throat. However she saw a form running across the ground and knew that it was Fox. The Aparoid also took notice of this and followed him. Fox looked back, and ducked behind a building. He pulled his wrist communicator to his face, keying the Great Fox.

"Peppy, I got a problem here!"

"Don't worry Fox, help is on the way!"

"What? What the heck're you…" He heard something smash itself against the side of the building and felt rubble fall. He looked up and saw the giant Aparoid begin to tear itself through the building to get to him. A leg erupted out of the side of the building, just above Fox's head. The vulpine dove forward, and saw the Aparoid come out of the dust and debris. It raised its appendage again, and brought it down just inches from Fox's head. All Fox could do was look up in shock as the Aparoid seemed to freeze, and looked behind him. What he saw made his heart skip; a silver hand grabbed the appendage and held it in place. Steven, now in his Ultra form as Shodai, shoved the Aparoid away from the vulpine. The giant insect-like thing stumbled back away from the pair as Shodai got between Fox and the Aparoid and took up a combat stance. Shodai looked behind him, and nodded at Fox. Fox returned the gesture and ran away from the two. When he felt sure enough, he brought up his communicator. "Peppy, send me an arwing!"

"On its way, Fox." Peppy said. Sure enough, the fighter materialized almost next to him this time. The vulpine jumped in, and the arwing soared to the sky to see the two giants having a stand-off. Shodai and the Aparoid circled eachother, waiting for the other to make a move. It was the Ultra who acted first. He ran at the Aparoid and leapt into the air. He executed an aerial axel, which ended in a flying kick right at the thing. He struck the flat surface and the Aparoid skidded back, but the exoskeleton held. Shodai jumped off of the Aparoid and barely reacted in time when it charged at him. He put his arms up to guard, but the force of the blow sent him to the ground with the Aparoid right in top of him. It raised its two front appendages and brought them down. Shodai caught them in his hands just before they could come down. Groaning with effort, the Space Patrol man pushed up, and kicked with his leg, forcing the Aparoid off of him. Shodai got back on his feet and jumped on top of the Aparoid. He grabbed the orb that held the core memory and tried to wrench it off of the body. However, the Aparoid gave a might heave and the red and silver warrior was flung off of the back of the Aparoid. Shodai looked up in time to get his silvery face bashed by an appendage. His vision swam from the blow and the right side of his face felt numb for an instant before pain replaced it. He looked up to see the leg that was right above his head. Just before it could fall, several explosions erupted from the back of the Aparoid. It gave a loud groan of pain as two arwings flew overhead. Fox looked down and grinned, saluting the red and silver alien. Shodai nodded, and balled his hand into a knotty fist. He swung up, striking the pink orb underneath. It cracked and the Aparoid was lifted several meters off of the ground before slumping to the ground. It tried to stand back up, but Shodai placed a well-aimed kick to its head, making it flip over onto its back. He jumped on top of it, and rained down punches to the orb, the hammer-like blows making the cracks grow, until it finally shattered. The Aparoid gave a bellow of pain. Shodai jumped off, and reached underneath the massive body of the Aparoid. With a grunt of effort, he lifted the body clean over him. He turned around, and threw it several hundred meters away where it fell to the ground, breaking off an appendage and cracking the violet-hughed exoskeleton in various places along the body. It uneasily got back to its feet, trying to balance on three legs. Shodai crouched slightly, then let loose a Shredding Halo, the energy buzz-saw hummed its way to the core memory. It severed the sphere from the main body, sending it flying away several meters. Then, he placed his arms in a plus shape and fired his Spacium Ray. It struck the head of the Aparoid, and the head exploded, followed by several explosions along the main body. With another bellow, the Aparoid fell to the ground, dead. Shodai's warning light was going off at a steady pace. He saw the pinkish orb and walked towards it. From overhead, Fox and the others could see the core memory in his hand. Shodai looked up at Fox and raised his hand slightly in a gesture. Fox nodded and landed his arwing close to the giant. Shodai turned to the vulpine walking towards him and knelt down to a knee, his hand lowered to the ground.

"I see what you mean by 'help', Peppy." Fox said as he made his way towards the red and silver giant. He looked at his communicator, and noticed something. "Hey, it looks like that signal is no longer transmitting…"

"I don't like that." Peppy said. Then, another voice rang through the communicator.

"Hoo ha ha ha! Thanks for helping me out!" It was deep, almost guttural and had a tone that seemed to indicate greed. Fox recognized it right away.

"Pigma Dengar?" he asked, astonished. He looked up, and sure enough, Pigma's ship was floating just above them. Shodai saw it, and tensed.

"Long time, no see Fox. "The distress signal, that was you?" Fox asked. Pigma laughed in response.

"Since I'm here, I'll just help myself to this!" Pigma's capture beam locked onto the core memory in Shodai's hand. However, before the core memory could move, Shodai closed his hand around it. He rose up, looking at Pigma right in the face as he floated right in front of him. However, Pigma seemed undeterred. "Tough guy, eh? Well, how's a bout a little light on the subject, 'bright eyes'?" Just then, something fired from in front of Pigma's ship, and it detonated in front of him, casting a bright glare in the Ultra's face. Shodai threw his arms up in front of his eyes in response, dropping the core memory in the process.

"Steven!" Fox shouted. Pigma collected it via the capture beam while the Ultra stumbled around, his eyes at his hands as he tried to rub them to get them to clear. "Smell ya, later!" Pigma called as he gunned his ship towards the atmosphere.

"Pigma, stop!" Fox shouted. Shodai looked up, and with a shout of his own, he followed the ship. Pigma, however, noticed this.

"So, you haven't learned from the last time, eh? Well, hopefully this time you will get the message, 'bright boy'! He hoo har!" Pigma fired another flare at the Ultra that was pursuing him. This time, it detonated right in his face. Shodai gave a yell of pain, and fell from the sky like a stone.

"Steven!" Krystal called. The red and silver alien crashed to the ground, holding his face while groaning from the pain in his eyes. Then, he vanished. Fox ran out towards his last position to see Steven stumbling around, his arms outstretched and his eyes shut tight. Fox ran over to him, taking him by the arm.

"Steven, are you alright?" Fox asked.

"Fox? I…I can't see, Fox…I can't see…" Fox saw how tightly his eyes were shut and the tears that came from them.

"It'll be alright, Steven. We'll get you back to the Great Fox, and get you fixed up." Both vulpines made their way to the arwing, one being led by the other with his hand on the other's shoulder.


	4. The Truth

Ultraman Zenith, the Cerinian Days

The Truth

As Zenith laid on the couch, unconscious, Xetulu and Neera stood in the doorway leading to the dining room, with a frightened Krystal in their grasp. Shin was kneeling next to his son, feeling the broken arm that Doro had ruined. He could feel the fractures that the vulpine had caused, the slightest touch making Zenith groan slightly from pain. As Shin was studying his son, Xetulu walked up ton him, guilt written all over his face. "I'm sorry, about what had happened to your son. They were targeting Krystal, in an attempt to get to me. If only your son were not there…"

"If Zenith had not been there, the kidnappers would already have Krystal, and you would not have known where they have gone, or whom they work for."

"We still don't know that yet…" Xetulu replied. Shin chuckled a bit.

"No, but we will soon."

"How?" the vulpine asked.

"By going to the capital city of Cerinia itself, and getting to the bottom of this." Shin replied, standing back up.

"But, what about Zenith?" Neera asked.

"He will come with us." Shin replied, almost casually.

"You can't be serious! In the condition he's in, he-"

"Ultras are fast healers, even in their childhood. Once his arm has healed, within the next day or two, we will leave for the capital." Shin said. He scooped up his son and carried him upstairs, followed by Krystal. The kit watched him place the boy on his sleeping mat, while whispering something in his ear. The man looked up, and smiled when he saw the kit. "Krystal, I'm glad that you're here." he motioned for her to come in, and the kit did so. "I have a special task for you." the man said.

"What is it?"

"I want you, to look over Zenith for me. I will be talking with your mother and father, and try to convince them to take you with us to the capital city." Krystal's ears perked up when she heard this, making Shin chuckle. "I know that you've wanted to go there for a while now, and now seems like the best time, under the circumstances." As Shin turned to leave, Krystal could see the moon come out from behind the clouds, and the candle light in the lamp providing a soft glow as she sat next to Zenith, placing his hand in hers.

"I want to know everything that you know, now." Shin said. He was sitting in on the sofa, while Xetulu sat in his large chair in the den. Neera stood in the doorway, looking from the Ultra to the vulpine. Xetulu sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers, eyes closed tightly.

"I had hoped that he wouldn't find me here, not here of all places."

"Who, who wouldn't find you?" Shin asked.

"Chiron." he replied plainly.

"Who is Chiron?"

"He's the leader of the Free Cerinia Army." Neera replied.

"You mean, the leader of the terrorist group?" Shin asked. Xetulu nodded.

"Those three that you mentioned, were more than likely hired by him to find my daughter and bring her to him. However, there's more to it."

"How's that?"

"Because, he's Xetulu's half brother." Neera finished, looking saddened.

"What?" Shin asked, eyes growing with shock. Xetulu nodded ruefully.

"It's true. You see, my mother died shortly after I was born, leaving my father and me. However, this one woman seemed to just appear out of no where, and once my father saw her for the first time, his grief over my mother's death had seemed to just vanish. I was a kit at that time, and couldn't remember my mother's face, but I knew that there was something odd about that woman. However, the wedding was planned, and a few years after that, Chiron entered our family. My father was chieftain of this region, meaning that his new wife would also inherit a higher social status, which was more than likely her goal, if not seize power completely." Shin nodded in agreement, already knowing how the government structure of Cerinia worked; the planet itself was divided into six regions, each ruled by a chieftain. And underneath the chieftain are the sub-chiefs who handle the internal affairs of each region, while the chieftain deals with matters both foreign and domestic, albeit dealing with an internal crisis like the FCA's terrorist actions, to negotiating with the other chieftains. And Xetulu was next in line to inherit the responsibilities after his father passed. This, however, did not sit well with his step-mother. "When she found out that I would become the next chieftain, she poisoned Chiron against me, and he started the so-called 'Free Cerinian Army' group. A month ago, I received ominous messages, then the attacks began; bombings in the cities, taking out hundreds of innocent lives. People getting riled up at the local authorities lack of action. My region is about to fall apart at the seems, I'm afraid. I'm going to the Cerinian capital to call a meeting with the rest of the chieftains, and try to deal with this situation." Xetulu looked over at his old friend, and smiled sadly. "I know that I don't have any right to ask you of this, but could you…"

"Act as your body-guard, while you take your family along with you?" Shin finished for him, Xetulu nodded. Shin returned the gesture. "You know that you do not have to ask. I'd gladly lend you my help, for whatever reason. As soon as Zenith is well again, we'll head out." Xetulu looked at his wife.

"Better start packing, dear. We'll be leaving soon." Neera nodded, smiling slightly. However, when she was walking past, Shin noticed that her smile was replaced by a saddened look.

"Is everything alright with Neera?" Shin asked.

"I'm afraid that she got dragged into the problems between myself and Chiron as well."

"How so?"

"Before we married, Chiron was also trying to gain Neera's favor as well."

"I see. You mean that you both competed for her affections." Shin said.

"Exactly. Though she settled with me, I know that she held feelings for Chiron, and I wonder if those feelings are not still present, even to this day." Xetulu looked up, hearing the floor creak as his wife moved back and forth. "And now that Chiron knows about Krystal, I can only guess what he might be planning now."

"Do you think he means them any harm?" Shin asked. Xetulu shook his head.

"I truly do not know, old friend." Upstairs, Neera was busy packing several bags on the bed, filling them with clothes and personal effects, when she stumbled across something; it was a small picture of younger her, dressed in a bright-blue blouse, Xetulu in a ceremonial robe, and another vulpine who looked like her husband, but sported a thin mustache clad in a red tunic. The three looked at her, smiling, though Chiron didn't seem quite as jovial as the other two. Most likely because this was taken just shortly before the wedding, and the smile was just plastered on. She even remembers what had happened on that day.

Ten years ago:_ After the photo was taken, in the Cerinian Capital, the trio was headed back to the inn to prepare for the wedding that was coming in the next three days. However, Chiron was not as jovial as the happy couple. Sensing this, Xetulu made his way to his half-brother's room. Unbeknownst to him, Neera followed him while keeping her distance. Reaching Chiron's room, Xetulu entered, and left the door ajar, most likely unknowingly. Neera peered in, and saw and heard inside. Chiron was sitting at the edge of the bed, his chin resting upon his joined hands as he wore a faraway look. "Chiron, brother, what seems to be troubling you?" Xetulu asked._

"_You know what it is." Chiron replied, not facing his half-brother. His voice sounded angry, having the low tone of a growl._

"_Look, even though Neera chose me over you, that doesn't mean that she has stopped caring about you. In fact, she's glad that you're a part of our family." Xetulu said, trying to smooth out his brother's ruffled fur._

"_And you think that's going to make everything alright?" Chiron growled. He turned his gaze to his brother for the first time, and Xetulu could see the crimson eyes that burned angrily in his half-brother's face. "WE were supposed to be together, not you! Our parents arranged for this since we were children."_

"_No, your mother and her parents planned for this. Father was against it, since it went against his ideals. No one should be sold into marriage, no matter what." Xetulu replied firmly._

"_Well, look who's alive right now. My mother outlasted our dear father, and right now it seems like my mother's words were right." Chiron stood up, matching the other vulpine for height and build. "You will try to take everything away from me." he said with a snarl._

"_I would never do that to you. You're my brother-"_

"_HALF brother, Xetulu, and don't you ever forget it."_

"_Even so, you are my family. Neera still holds you in the highest respect, and she does genuinely care for you. And besides, the marriage between myself and her will still bring our two families together. Isn't that what she wants?" _

"_It's not you marrying her that she wanted. My mother wanted me to marry Neera." Chiron's hands closed into fists, and trembled slightly. "I've given almost everything, almost everything except my LIFE for her. And yet, she still accepted you over me…" Chiron's eyes were shut tightly as small tears rolled down his muzzle. "Why? Why you? What have you got that I don't?" he asked. Chiron looked up, his angry red eyes burning fiercely. "It is as mother predicted. You will try to take everything from me, leaving me with NOTHING!" he nearly shouted. "I won't accept it! I'd rather see myself suffer a very painful death than to see you steal everything from me." At that moment, Chiron crouched slightly, his claws extended. Xetulu knew what it was that Chiron was going for; a death-match. Chiron was challenging Xetulu for right to Neera, as a last ditch effort to regain everything he sees as losing._

"_Chiron, do not do this! This is not what father would have wanted!" Xetulu said._

"_Damn our father! He was weak, but I'm much stronger than him, and you! I'll prove it right here!" As Chiron got ready to lunge at Xetulu, Neera burst through the door, shielding her fiancé with her body. Chiron stopped just short of thrusting his claws into Neera's face. Her face was one of anger, and determination, and it seemed to make Chiron back down._

"_Chiron, stop this! You're acting like a kit!" Neera scolded. However, while Chiron did retreat a step, he still wore the angry look on his face. Neera's expression softened, hoping to calm him before he sis anything that they would all regret. "Please, what your brother said was true. Even though I'm not marrying you, I still want you to be a part of our family, and us a part of your family. It's really what we want. Your mother will see this, and she will agree with us."_

"_Will she now?" a voice said from behind. Neera and Xetulu turned, and saw a middle-aged vixen standing in the doorway. She was wearing a white robe with streaks of crimson going up it from the base, almost like flames reaching up to her. She shared the same crimson eyes as Chiron, and her aged beauty is only matched by the arrogance that radiated off of her. _

"_Mother." Chiron said, his voice gone to that of a whisper and his anger seemed to dissipate. Neera moved closer to the other vixen._

"_Please, Athene, the marriage between our two families will still be bound if myself and Xetulu are wed. We love eachother, why can't your son see this?" Neera asked. Athene looked over to her son, her expression unchanged._

"_Yes, Chiron, why can't you see this?" she asked, her voice throaty. Chiron answered in the same growling tone._

"_Because the marriage was set only for myself and Neera, not for Xetulu and Neera." Athene smiled slightly._

"_Exactly." Athene said._

"_What?" Neera asked, shocked._

"_You heard my son. The marriage has been set for you and him, only. That is the way it has been bound. However, while his father was still alive, he allowed for the change after seeing as you, my dear, seemed to be so much happier with Xetulu than with my son. So, tell me, how did it feel to break my son's heart?"_

"_I didn't mean for-"_

"_Do you enjoy hurting your suitors, after they had given you the affection and love that you wanted? Do you revel in being with another man, after the one that has been set for you gave it his all to give you everything that could have ever wanted?" Athene asked, moving to stand beside her son_

"_It's not like that at all!" Neera defended._

"_Then what is it like? Even a blind beggar can see you for what you are, you ungrateful little harlot!" Athene replied. Xetulu snarled in response to this._

"_You will not speak to her like that." he threatened. Athene seemed unperturbed._

"_Oh, put your claws away, boy. I won't be long." she turned her attention back to Neera. "The truth of the matter is, my son is too good for you, especially if you think that he's any better." She gestured at Xetulu to emphasize her point. "I just thought that joining two famous clans would benefit all of us, and that my own son, my own flesh and blood, would be able to impress you. But, if all he is going to be to you, is an afterthought, then he doesn't need to be part of your little family." As she started to walk away, she looked over her shoulder. "Come, Chiron." The other vulpine did as he was bid, and followed his mother out of the room, and out of the inn. Neera softly cried into Xetulu's shoulder, while the other tried his best to console her._

Present: As Neera stared at the photo, she realized just how much time had passed, and that Krystal doesn't even know of her uncle's existence. She had hoped to keep it that way, but certain events had seen to it that it just would not be. She felt the tears begin to cloud her eyes, and roll off of her muzzle onto the picture. 'Chiron…' she thinks as she puts the picture away and resumes packing. In Krystal's room, the kit felt something was wrong with her mother, and left Zenith's side for a moment to see. Her parents' door was ajar, and she saw Neera was sitting on the bed, folding clothes and putting them into a bag. However, it was Neera's face that drew the kit's attention; her eyes were reddened, and her facial fur seemed to be matted from crying. "Mother?" Krystal asked softly. Startled, Neera stopped what she was doing and saw the little kit through the crack. She laid down on the bed, putting on a smile.

"And what are you doing there, my little kit?" she asked. Krystal opened the door more to poke her head through.

"I felt that you were…sad." she replied. Neera just kept her smile.

"Oh, really?" she asked. She gestured for her daughter to come to her, and Krystal did so. Neera scooped up her daughter and held her close while Krystal nuzzled against her. "Why would you think I was sad?" she asked. Krystal only shrugged. The kit saw the trunk and bags, and Neera followed her daughter's gaze.

"Are we really going on a journey?" she asked. Neera nodded.

"Why don't you go pack as well. Bring only what you need, I don't think you can bring many of your dolls with you." Krystal nodded and she left the room to her bedroom. Neera got up, and placed the bags next to the door. As Krystal got out a pack and a large bag, she heard a groan, and saw Zenith sit up, holding his arm.

"Zenith!" she said, and rushed to embrace him. Zenith grunted in pain and Krystal released him. "I was so worried! When your dad saved us-"

"My father?" he asked.

"Mm-hm. He was this weird, red and silver thing. He said that it was his true form, and that you would turn into that too, someday." Zenith looked at her, then away, the pain a reminder of what Doro had done to him. Zenith felt his feelings, and nuzzled up against him. "And thank you." she said. Zenith looked at her.

"For what?" he asked.

"For saving me." she replied, smiling gently. Zenith blinked, then returned the smile.


	5. Into the Lion's Den

Ultraman Zenith, the Cerinian Days

Into the Lion's Den

When Zenith was well enough to stand up and move his arm about, it was at that time that Hayata and Xetulu decided to head for the Cerinian capital city. The children were excited, to say the least. At least, Krystal was. She had heard about the place from what her parents had told her when she was really little, and had wanted to see it so much. This was practically a dream come true for her. For Zenith, however, all he could think about was that time in the village, when the people examined his mind, and how the children alienated him. Based on this, he was not looking forward to a relapse of this event. As the family, minus Xetulu who said he had to get something from outside, got their things by the door, Xetulu opened the door and entered, a boyish grin on his features. "I hope you all are ready." he said, his grin growing broader. As he led the family outside, they could see the reason for his elation; sitting in front, was a vehicle that looked streamlined, being angular in shape and lacking a roof. It looked big enough to carry a family. Krystal's eyes widened when she saw it and moved closer to it to get a better look, while Neera sighed.

"I thought you got rid of that thing…" she said, almost disdainfully. Xetulu looked at his wife.

"What, get rid of that? It's practically a collector's piece! And besides, this is one of the reasons why you fell in love with me."

"I was younger then. Back then I would have gone for _any_ man with a nice ride." Neera replied with a slight smile. Hayata smiled in amusement.

"I didn't know that you had a ride." he said. Neera filled the gaps for him.

"There's probably a lot that you don't know. Like how he often went out with his friends and got drunk at the taverns, taking his cruiser out for wild rides, tearing the town and village apart and basically just running around rampant." Neera recounted.

"And how you were there, right beside me." Xetulu added, still wearing his boyish grin. Neera shook her head and sighed. "She saw me mostly to rebel against her parents. You should hear about some of the things that _she_ has done."

"Really? Like what?" Hayata asked, looking at Neera. The vixen ignored the question.

"My father never wanted me to marry such a man. That's most of the reason why Chiron and I were chosen. HE never really took part in any of that. He took things seriously, and with a focused mind."

"You mean my half-brother was uptight." Xetulu added. All the while, Zenith stood next to his father while the adults were talking. He saw the cruiser, but he wasn't really looking at it. His mind was still going back to that incident at the village, to when he felt his mind invaded by these aliens. As the family got in, Zenith was still hanging back. Hayata looked behind him, and saw his son hesitating. Xetulu saw this, and decided to try to coax him.

"Zenith, don't worry about it. In the Cerinian Capital, people there will not treat you differently. I promise." The vulpine put a hand on the boy's shoulder, and Zenith looked up at him. "Shall we go?" he asked, smiling. Zenith nodded, and got in next to his father. "Alright. You might want to hang onto something. This thing can really open up." Neera was sitting in the back next to the children, praying silently to whatever deities would listen that they wouldn't crash and burn, while Hayata sat in the front. Krystal was excited by all of this, while Zenith looked out into the country side, his mind wandering. However, he was unprepared for the sudden lurch of the vehicle as it rose up. Xetulu gripped the control yoke of the cruiser, and the onboard systems came to life, the vehicle rising up in response. Zenith felt it rise, and was taken off guard, while Krystal gave a slight yelp of surprise. Neera placed an arm around Krystal to reassure her, while the kit clung to her mother in surprise. Zenith just sat up in surprise. Then, it moved. Slowly, at first, but then it picked up speed as it hovered above the grassy plains, avoiding the forests entirely. Going along a beaten path through the woods, the forest began to dim, then trees were starting to get more and more scattered as they were replaced by the ever expanding plains where animals of all types bounded away in in fright. Finally, after an hour and a half, they had reached their destination. Zenith had fallen asleep, the drone of the cruiser's hum having a hypnotic effect on him. Neera shook him gently, rousing him from his light sleep, and what he saw made his eyes widen; The Cerinian capital, Emeldanna, was in view. Towering skyscrapers loomed over them, while smaller buildings were hugging close. All around the structures, small craft, like the one that they sat in, floated and flew among the buildings, while others hovered among the streets and roads of the city. And walking among them, were Cerinians. Entering the city, Xetulu slowed the vehicle down so as to obey the speed limit. Krystal looked around her, wide-eyed with wonder at all of the sights of the different people that walked by, and they were not just Cerinians; different races of anthros walked by as well, dressed in the manor of their home worlds. Some wore tunics, others wore robes while others wore almost nothing at all. Zenith saw this, and couldn't tear his eyes off of the sights. Hayata saw the look of wonder on the children's faces, and laughed in amusement, while Neera smiled. Parking the cruiser in front of what looked like an inn, if you can call a several story building with large spires and inn, despite the name, the family departed the vehicle and got out the bags and belongings. Xetulu entered first, walking past another vulpine that had orange fur. The rest of the family followed suit, looking at all of the different races that moved about and stood in the room. Some even looked like Zenith and Shin. These ones in particular caught the boy's eye, as he saw beings who looked _exactly like him_. True, they were not dressed in the same clothing that he was, wearing robes that covered all but their hands and heads, but they had the same pink/white skin, eyes, nose mouth, even the same type of hair, but of different color. There were three of them, and they were conversing in their native language. Hayata saw them, and was surprised by this. He turned to Xetulu after he was done signing them in at the reception desk. "I didn't know that you had humans here." he said, surprised. Xetulu looked at the group of humans and chuckled.

"Actually, those are from Earth." Xetulu replied. Hayata looked at them, shocked. He didn't know that the humans from this reality's Earth was already _this_ advanced, to travel so far from home and to make contact with another species, and not react in fear, it just seemed so surreal. "If you want, I'll tell you later about all of this. But for now, let's get settled in, shall we?" The family followed Xetulu through the halls, until stopping in front of a door. Xetulu fished out a type of crystal, and held it in front of the door. There was a soft humming sound, and the door opened by itself. The family went inside, and what they saw made most of them stare; the room was almost as big as the house was, filled with furniture, a den dining area and several other rooms which were probably the bathrooms and bedrooms. The children picked the first room, Krystal already placing her bags on the bed next to the window. She looked outside, and saw the people walking back and forth, going to and from their destinations.

"Zenith, come and see this." Krystal said. The boy moved up next to the kit, seeing everything that she was, looking up at the colossal skyscrapers, while the smaller shops and homes were nestled in between them. However, all Zenith could see is what Xetulu meant by his saying that the people there will not treat him any differently, because everyone here isn't just a Cerinian! He even saw more humans walking down the street. "There's even some who look like you." Krystal said. "I wonder if they can transform like your father did."

"Yeah, I wonder." Zenith replied. He'll have to ask his father about this. In the den, Xetulu and Hayata were sitting on the couch and sofa, comfortable after driving for so long.

"You said you were going to tell me about the humans that we saw." Hayata said.

"Oh, yes that." Xetulu said, and finally explained.

Cerinia is a planet that is part of a nine planet solar system orbiting a single yellow star. There are three planets that are habitable, with Cerinia being the one with the most advanced civilization on it. The other two, called Phoebus and Callun, also have life on them, but no civilization, unless you call the colonies that settled there a civilization. Cerinia had already discovered space travel, had set foot on its natural satellite, and set up a lunar colony on its moon, while making contact with the various species that make up the small part of the galaxy that is known to them, including Earth. This is the part that interested Hayata the most. Unlike the Earth of most realities across the Cross Roads, _this_ particular Earth had its human race advance to interstellar travel, and was among the first races that Cerinia had made contact with. This surprised Hayata, since the human race that _he_ was from had barely stepped out of its own system, and began to make contact with other races. At least, races that didn't try to conquer them at any given moment he hoped. That said, Xetulu continued on about how many other civilizations that Cerinia had found, including the Lylat system.

"You made contact with Lylat?" Hayata asked. Xetulu nodded.

"They are at the same stage that they were in the reality that we were in before settling in this one. However, they do have their differences."

"Like what?" Hayata asked. Xetulu only smiled.

"We'll save that for another time. Right now, we have more pressing matters to deal with. Namely, my half brother." Xetulu got up from the chair, and was headed for the door. "I'd appreciate it if you joined me. Now that I'm hear, Chiron is sure to notice, and I'd prefer to make it to the capitol building in one piece." Hayata nodded, and followed him out the door. Neera saw them leave as she was leaving the other room, and a worried look played out on her muzzle. Krystal came out of the room that she and Zenith were in, hearing the door open and close. The kit looked up at her mother, a confused look about her. Neera only smiled and knelt down.

"It has been awhile since I have been back to Emeldanna. Why don't we go on a little adventure of our own, and see what all has changed, shall we?" she asked. Krystal nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, lets!" she said.

"Go get Zenith, and we'll go." Krystal ran back to the room, and was soon followed out by the boy. Neera smiled, and walked out the door with the children following behind her.

The capitol building. Its name was not just for show; when Hayata and Xetulu were standing in front of it, its shadow looked over them. It was easily the tallest skyscraper in the city, looking as if it could actually touch the sky itself. It looked little more than a tall spire, with intricate carvings made into the smooth material of the building, the alloy looking like a cross of metal and glass, looking fragile and delicate as glass, yet as strong as any metal. The doorway in front of them was guarded by two armored guards, who were clad in the same metal armor as that of the building. They both wielded spears, while the armor, shining in the sunlight to look like the guards shining with a divine light, covered almost all of their bodies, sans the head, they were each designed differently, possibly to the preference to the guard himself. Both looked like the type of armor found on Earth in the Middle Ages, as that of a knight, but the head gear was different; one had what looked like a dragon's head, while the other had a falcon or a hawk. Both of them crossed their spears to bar Xetulu and Hayata entry into the capitol. Both hulking warriors dwarfed them, but Xetulu was unafraid. "Do you have the seal?" one of them growled. Xetulu smiled, and showed his arm to one of the guards, who looked at it. On his wrist, was the shape of a sun, with six points. It was white, and looked tattooed into the fur itself, reaching the skin. The guard nodded, and lifted his spear to let Xetulu pass. But when Hayata tried to walk through, the guard dropped the spear in his way. "No strangers beyond this point, especially a mere human." he said, the growl never leaving his voice.

"He's with me." Xetulu replied.

"Sorry, but it's protocol."

"I'm his personal body guard. Wherever he goes, I go. Or, should an assassination be made, would _you_ like to be the one to explain to the rest of the council why he was killed, and his bodyguard was no where to be seen?" Hayata asked calmly. The guard seemed to consider this, then lifted the spear out of Hayata's way. The Ultra nodded, and followed Xetulu through the corridor that was lit by glowing crystals along the walls.

"It's a good thing that they didn't find out that you were no 'mere human'." Xetulu commented.

"Yes, that would have been a messy situation that I would have liked to avoid." Hayata replied. Hayata could feel himself go upward for what seemed like hours, then level off slightly. The corridor seemed to light up gradually as the two made their way to a large door, that was wooden and painted a bright red with metal knobs going up and down its surface. Xetulu effortlessly pushed it in, and the room was bright enough to make the Ultra shield his eyes. When the glare died down a bit, he can see the other chiefs sitting at a round table, their clothing, head dresses and tattoos/body marks making them distinguished from eachother as by their region. Hayata saw the source of the bright light; it was the sunlight that came pouring in on all directions sue to the windows surrounding the room. One of the chiefs looked at them, a burly looking vulpine with arm and leg braces, a bright red tunic with intricate patterns in gold against the red, and head band made of gold. He smiled broadly when he saw Xetulu and stood up to greet him. Xetulu took his paw into his own into a heart shake, both of them grinning broadly from ear to ear.

"It is good to see you again, old friend." the other chief said.

"It is good to see you as well, Kenai. It's been, what, five years since we've seen eachother?"

"At least that long." Kenai said. He looked over to Hayata, his smile replaced with a puzzled look. "Uhm, who's he?" he asked, gesturing to Hayata. Xetulu looked at him, then back at Kenai.

"Allow me to introduce Shin Hayata. He's and old friend of mine, and my bodyguard." Hayata bowed slightly, then held his hand out. Kenai took it. "Hayata, this is Kenai. He is the chieftain of the great plains that makes up a good third of our world."

"Good to met you." Kenai said. "I see that Xetulu spares no expense at bodyguards, despite your look." Hayata was puzzled by this, but Xetulu winked at him. After that was said, the two chieftains took their place among the table, while the others waited, albeit impatiently for them to get reacquainted. After seating themselves, one of the other chiefs began to speak. He wore a headdress of colorful feathers, while several necklaces and amulets hung down his neck, nearly covering his furred chest, while arm braces made of hide and fur covered his wrists.

"Since we are all assembled, let us get to the matter at hand; These terrorist activities conducted by the FCA. As you all know, several cities in our regions have been targeted and are met with much destruction and discord."

"Chieftain Kubala speaks the truth." a female chieftain replied. Wearing a fine white robe with delicate blue patterns around the sleeves and neck. "In my own region, of the tundra and great north, one of the greater cities has suffered from a terrorist attack. Six city blocks have been destroyed by a bomb, taking with them hundreds dead, and just as many wounded, with threats that more of the same will follow."

"Chieftain Nyra is not the only one." Another chief replied. This one wearing what looked like a silver cuirass that covered his upper body but left his legs and arms bare, while a type of metal kilt covered his legs up to his knees. He wore a slight golden wreath upon his head. "One of the many landmarks of Cerinia, the great Colossus that was made by our ancestors thousands of years ago in my own region, has been destroyed, and in public view. Also, not only were the people of my region killed by the attack, but there are also reports of those from off-planet among the casualties. I suspect that Chief Nyra also has a similar account happening in her region." Nyra nodded in agreement.

"Chieftain Tuvo speaks true. If this keeps up, not only will our own people be afraid to walk their own streets in broad daylight, but the other races that often come here to Cerinia to trade and visit, will no longer come, throwing us into a state of isolation. Something must be done." Chieftain Nyra said. Chieftain Kenai stood up, and spoke.

"While we have all suffered from the terrorist attacks, one can't help but wonder how they were able to spread their influence out so far. From my own region in the Great Plains, the Great North. We must know where their headquarters are, and cease their activities at once."

"But, is this only a domestic occurrence?" Nyra asked.

"What do you mean?" Kenai asked. Nyra looked over to where Hayata stood. The Ultra looked over at the group assembled here with watchful eyes, taking in everything that was said, and when he felt Nyra's gaze on him, he felt a chill go up his spine.

"You, come closer." she said. Hayata did so, until he was only an inch away from the edge of the table, in between Xetulu and Kenai. The rest of the Chieftains looked upon him with renewed interest. "Who are you?" Nyra asked simply.

"My name is Hayata." the Ultra replied.

"A human?" one of the other chieftains asked. "What is a human doing here?"

"I'm Xetulu's friend and bodyguard." Hayata replied.

"A bodyguard? Ah, yes. I suppose that would be necessary, considering the attempted kidnapping of his young daughter." Nyra replied, a knowing smile playing itself on her features. Xetulu felt his fur stand on end when he heard her say this. "Oh, yes. We know about that, how your own brother, the leader of the renegades, attempted to abduct your own daughter right out from under your very nose. In fact, it is because of _that_ that you chose to call this meeting, is it not?" Xetulu did not answer, how could he?" "That's what I thought."

"The fact that he is my _half_ brother, is beside the point. Although he did try to kidnap my daughter, only the Gods know why, It is only partially for the meeting that we are now in. We all know about our grievances, and we want to put an end to them."

"But, again, is this really a domestic issue?" Nyra asked.

"What do you mean by that? Why do you keep bringing this up?" Kenai asked. Nyra smiled a bit before answering.

"You mean that, you do not know?" she asked. "Very well, I shall inform you; while we found out about the kidnapping attempt, we also found something else out. Apparently, a couple of off-worlders, have taken up residence on Cerinia in the last couple of weeks, just after the terrorist attacks began. And, what's more, they took up residence in Xetulu's region. One an adult, but the other is a child, no older than Xetulu's daughter, now isn't that right?" Nyra asked. Xetulu nor Hayata said anything. "And what would be the reason for that?"

"It is no concern of yours." Xetulu replied.

"Is it, now?" Nyra turned her gaze to Hayata. It was a hard gaze, and threatening. "We know that you are no mere human, Hayata. When the report about the attempted kidnapping reached my ears, and about the red and silver alien being that saved them, It made me think. So, what is the Space Garrison really doing here?" Hayata felt stunned by this, and felt his jaw drop from shock while Xetulu flinched in response. Nyra couldn't help but laugh at their expressions. Apparently, they really thought that their existence really was kept a secret. After she got over her laughing fit, she went on. "If you think that we don't know about the Ultra race, then you are mistaken, my friend. We know that the Space Garrison does not meddle in the internal affairs of other civilizations, unless some outside force were involved. So tell me, is this some type of interstellar conspiracy?" Hayata couldn't answer, how could he? He has no idea what's going on, and the fact that they know about the Ultra race was a blow to him. Nyra could feel that Hayata was just as lost as Xetulu was. "Well, I guess you really don't know. So then, drop the act, and tell us what you're really doing here."

"I came here to retire." Hayata said, finding his voice.

"Retire?" Nyra asked.

"Yes. I decided to retire from the Space Garrison, and raise my son here."

"But, why here of all places?"

"That would be my idea, Chieftain Nyra." Xetulu replied. "After helping him sometime back, I decided that he should best raise his son here. I figured it would be quiet, and out of the way, perfect for bringing him up, or so I thought. I had no idea that the terrorist activities would spring up right before he would show. He didn't even know much about them, until after he saved my daughter."

"I see. Well, let's just hope that he'll continue to aid us, whenever the need should arise, despite his retirement." Nyra replied, a slight smile on her features. Hayata doesn't know why, but every time he sees her smile like that, it's as if the temperature in the room got that much colder. He would have to keep a close eye on her in the future.

While Neera, Krystal, and Zenith walked down the street, the children took in the sights with wide-eyed wonder. The skyscrapers towered over them at unbelievable heights,, while the hover vehicles floated in between them, taking their passengers to and from their destinations. Zenith and Krystal walked just ahead of Neera, always in view of Krystal's mother. The vixen saw the look of wonder about the children's face, and couldn't help but smile. However, Zenith had wondered too far, and Neera lost sight of him for a moment. The young Ultra looked about him, seeing the many different races walk past him, some of them Cerinian, others were not. While anthropomorphic races walked by, so did other people that were almost totally alien to him. Some reptilian, others looked like insects, or other arthropods, while some looked, or almost looked, human like him. That was when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, and saw a couple of humans standing over him, both having concerned looks. "Here now, where are your parents at?" one of them asked, kneeling down. He wore a smile that seemed to help put Zenith at ease. Before he could answer, Neera came by with a relieved look upon her face.

"There you are. I was worried." she said, getting in between the two humans, who looked upon them with puzzlement.

"Excuse me, but do you know this child?" the one who talked to Zenith asked. Neera looked at him.

"Yes. I'm looking after him."

"I see. Are you his mother, then?" the other asked. Neera looked shocked and confused.

"What? No, I'm just-"

"Then what business have you with the boy?" the first one asked.

"What do you mean 'what business'? I'm a friend of the boy's father." Neera answered, irritation showing.

"Is that so? Can you produce the boy's father, then?" the other asked.

"Well, of course not, that's why he left me in his care."

"I think, that you're lying." Krystal watched from behind Neera while the three were conversing, wondering why these two humans were bullying her mother like this. Neera felt her rage rise a bit from the last comment, but struggled to keep it in check, although it was a bit of a chore for her.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" she asked.

"Why would a Cerinian be watching over a human child, for one thing? And what human would leave the care of said child in the hands of a complete stranger, and an alien to boot." the first one asked. Neera was afraid of what this might lead to. "I'm afraid that the boy will have to come with us, until the matter can be resolved." Neera hid Zenith behind her, in hopes that she can protect him.

"He's not going anywhere." she replied, adamantly.

"I'm afraid that's none of your concern." the first one replied as they both advanced towards them, while Neera backed away from them with Zenith and Krystal behind her.

"Keep away from him." she warned.

"Now, now. Let's not get excited here."

"What goes on here?" a new voice asked. Neera felt relief course through her when she saw Xetulu and Hayata come along. "Neera, are you alright?" Hayata asked, getting in between the two humans.

"Yes, I'm fine." Neera replied.

"Are you the boy's father?" one of the other humans asked. Hayata looked at them, puzzlement written on his face.

"I am. What's the problem?" They looked at eachother, then back at Hayata.

"Then, you did leave your son in the care of the Cerinian, did you not?"

"Yes. Again, what seems to be the trouble?"

"Nothing, just that we didn't think that one of _our_ kind would be so trusting with _them_." the second stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Hayata asked, a slight tone of irritation rising.

"Well, surely you have heard what's going on here on this planet, right? It's almost total chaos here. The planet is coming apart by these terrorist attacks. Why, even some of our kind, humans, have been among the casualties. Personally, I am not surprised. You see, my friend here and I are representatives of our planet Terra, and we were sent here to see whether or not the planet is safe for our continued trade agreement, as well as to send more people here to sightsee, visit, etc. However, based upon recent events, _I _wouldn't just leave my own offspring in the care of a potential terrorist, now would you?" Neera felt her anger boil at the mentioning that _she_ was part of the problem.

"Why, you…" Before Neera could finish, Hayata raised an arm to bar her way. He looked at them calmly enough, but felt his own irritation reach a tipping point.

"And what makes you, _either_ of you, think that my son and I are human just like you?"

"Well, come now. Surely you must be joking. What else could you be?" the human asked, an amused smile on his face. Just then, Hayata raised his hand at them, and both of the humans felt like something was digging into their skulls. They grabbed their heads suddenly, and groaned as if in pain. However, with the sensation, also came images. Images, of what Hayata and his son truly were. When Hayata lowered his hand, both humans looked upon the Ultra with astonishment and fear. Then, they turned around suddenly, and left.

"Well, I guess that takes care of them." Hayata said. Neera looked down at Zenith.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Zenith nodded. Hayata looked at him, and nodded as well.

"Well then, shall we head back to the inn?" Xetulu asked. None of them had any qualms about that.


	6. Close Encounters

Ultraman Zenith, the Cerinian Days

Close Encounters

"Would you mind telling me just what happened there?" Hayata asked Neera. The family had returned to the inn and the children were sent to their room while the adults tried to sort the matter of what happened between Neera and the two humans.

"It's just as you saw; the humans tried to take Zenith away from me."

"But why would they do that?" Hayata asked.

"I'm afraid that the humans here are a bit different than the ones that you are used to Hayata." Xetulu replied. The Ultra looked at his friend as he continued. "The humans here are a rather…suspicious lot. We just recently established a trading agreement with them, but only _after_ things were negotiated on Terra."

"You mean Earth." Hayata replied. Xetulu nodded.

"In this reality, the Earth as you know it is named Terra, and its people are advanced enough to travel from their system to ours. However, as I have said they are suspicious of anything that is _not_ human, and the recent terrorist attacks have done little to help that."

"That's why they tried to take Zenith. They believe that every Cerinian here is all part of the terrorist plot."

"They practically _called_ me a terrorist! Of all the rude, ignorant-"

"Neera!" Xetulu said firmly. The vixen looked at her husband, then looked away. "I understand how you feel, but that won't help solve our problems. We need to keep calm, and I'll keep talking with the council, and hopefully find a solution to all of this." Xetulu went back outside to the council chambers, while Neera looked at Hayata then followed after her husband. The Ultra sat down in the chair, going over the events that had happened an hour ago.

'You say that the humans here are different? From my point of view, nothing has really changed.' Hayata thought.

Inside the children's room, Zenith was staring out of the window while Krystal got out the two dolls that she brought with her, along with her white crystal. It pulsed in her hand and glowed softly. Seeing this brought a smile to her muzzle as she turned to Zenith, his back still turned to her. "Zenith look. My crystal is glowing again." she said, walking towards the young Ultra. He kept his attention focused on what's outside. Krystal looked puzzled and waved a hand in front of him, snapping out of his funk.

"What?" he asked, irritatedly. Krystal brought up her crystal to show Zenith its pulsing. He regarded it for a moment, then turned back outside.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, following his gaze. She soon saw what it was; the same two humans whom they encountered were at a stand, going over some wares with a Cerinian merchant. She looked back at Zenith then at the two humans.

"Why? Why didn't we go to _them_?" Zenith asked aloud. Krystal gave her friend a puzzled look as the two humans left the stand and went down the street. Zenith turned his gaze away and went to the bed where he lied down and pulled out his data-crystal. As he gazed at it, he tried to brush up on his studies of the Ultra Brothers, namely the Ultra named Leo. He was still puzzled on how to perfect his famous finisher, and tried to probe further. Krystal saw this, and pulled out one of the tomes that she brought with her. Opening it up, she saw how aged the pages were in the yellowing of the ages and the many wrinkles about it. It told of the four gods, and of the Krazoa Spirits. One page depicted Olletho, the God of Earth. He could command the land, and was the one who helped shaped them into the continents. The style of elemental-techniques that are used for this seemed a little awkward for the vixen, so she skipped the pages and moved towards Sakmet, the God of Fire. With his control of flames, he was the one who also shaped the land, and also give the Cerinians fire. Even forges that shape metal for various tools and weapons have his mark upon the entrance, which is in the shape of a flame with a spiral inside the center. The techniques here seemed simpler to learn to the vixen, so she decided to try them out. However, she could hear her father talking with her mother, so asking him to help would be rather difficult. No, she wanted to learn something that she could do on her own. She flipped forward until she came across Nayra, the Goddess of Water. She carved out the oceans and seas in the world, and filled them with life. Among the Gods, she was considered one of the most wise, as well as strong. The techniques for water were what interested her the most. All she had to do now was try them out. However, Xetulu was busy right now with, whatever he was busy with, Shin couldn't help her, and that's when she looked over to Zenith. He was still gazing at his data-crystal when the idea struck her, making a grin creep itself along the corners of her mouth. She walked towards the bed and tapped the young Ultra on the shoulder. He didn't respond, so she pushed him slightly. This snapped him out of his funk and he looked at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was wondering…if you'd be interested in a match." Krystal said. Zenith raised an eyebrow in speculation.

"What? Here?" he asked.

"Well, no." the vixen replied.

"Then where?" Zenith asked. Krystal seemed to think for a moment, then it hit her; while walking with her mother in Emeldanna, both she and Neera noticed a park where other children played and parents kept watch over them. However, the sun was about to set, so it should be almost deserted right now.

"I think I know where." she said.

It was nearly dusk when the two were facing off with eachother. In the park, there was virtually no one around, and those that were around were not paying attention to the two anyway. Krystal brought her practice staff with her, already extended to its full length. Zenith got into his combat stance, his body tense and waiting for the first move. Krystal held her practice staff the way Xetulu had shown her, her footing solid as her staff was held in front of her. It was Zenith who struck first; coming at the kit with a jump-kick, Krystal barely had any time to react, side-stepping out of the way of the assault. Zenith whirled, his leg spinning with him in the hopes of catching the kit with a round-house kick, but Krystal blocked the attack with her staff. And so Zenith kept up his assault of trying to land a blow on Krystal, but the kit kept her defenses up, the Ultra's strikes unable to get past the staff. Then, Zenith leapt up, and tried to use Leo's finishing technique; After doing an aerial somersault, Zenith executed a drop kick, issuing a mighty "HIIYYAAAHHH!" Krystal reacted instinctively, and raised her staff while remembering the water-element move she memorized; after murmuring the phrase and holding the staff so the pointed end is facing Zenith, an ice-blue orb was fired. Zenith was caught off guard as the projectile streaked towards him. It barely grazed his leg, but when he landed on the ground after Krystal got out of his way, he found that his leg beneath the knee was frozen solid. Every nerve in his leg screamed with pain after the quick-freeze. He cried out, clutching his leg while Krystal ran over to see what was wrong. She gasped when she saw the frozen leg. Throwing her staff to the ground, she rushed over to his side to try to help Zenith in any way. The young Ultra tried to stand, but with his frozen leg, he fell to the ground again with a groan.

Not too far away, Hayata had fallen asleep in the chair he was in, while reading one of the books that Neera had leant him. His head snapped up, his eyes fully open as he felt something. It was like someone was screaming in pain inside his head. The book dropped from his lap as he stood up and ran to the children's room. He flung the door open, only to see the room empty with the window open, the drapes lazily moving in the breeze. 'Damn,' he thought to himself. He pulled out the Beta Capsule, and pressed the switch on the side.

Krystal was starting to panic. The kit held her friend close to her while trying remember a spell from her books that could melt the ice on Zenith's leg, but to no avail. The boy had already passed out from the pain he was in and Krystal's tears came down her face as she sobbed gently, wondering what all there is she can do for her friend. Then, she heard something land behind her. Krystal looked back, and saw something that made her breath catch in her throat; Hayata, in his Ultra form, looked upon the two children before him, his expressionless face looking back and forth between them. Krystal found her voice as she tried to explain everything, but she stammered so much that she couldn't get two coherent words out. It didn't matter anyway, one look at the scene told the retired Ultra Brother everything he needed to know. He walked towards them, and knelt next to them. Krystal still had tears running down her face when she saw the alien being place a hand on Zenith's frozen leg. Hayata then looked at Krystal. "It will be alright, Krystal." the alien said in a soft voice. The kit seemed to be calmed by this, at least a little. Hayata then shifted his gaze back to the boy, placing his other hand on the frozen limb. A soft, red light enveloped the leg, and when it dissipated, the ice was gone. Zenith stirred, and opened his eyes. He was surprised to his father standing over him in his Ultra form. "F-father!" Zenith spurted.

"It's alright, son. You'll be fine now." Hayata assured. From behind him, a cloaked figure was watching them, its face hidden by the hood. Hayata looks behind him, and seeing the figure, turns around to see the person spying on them. Both have a stand-off while the sun sets, making the sky turn golden, and the clouds a dark purple and light pink. "Who are you?" Hayata asked. The cloaked figure didn't answer. Instead, it just raised an arm at him. Hayata figured what he was about to do, a lump of fear rising in his throat as he whirled to the two children. "GET DOWN!" he shouted as he ran to shield them. A purple blast of energy was fired from the open sleeve of the cloak at the trio. The blast struck the ground, an explosion blossoming where they were as dust and smoke rose to the air. The cloaked figure chuckled as the dust settled. When it did, the figure let out a surprised grunt to see that the trio was fine, a Light Barrier erected in front of Hayata who stood in front of the children who watched in shock at what was going on. Hayata lowered the barrier, his stance getting more serious. "Who the hell are you?!" Hayata demanded. The figure chuckled as it replied.

"It has been a while, hasn't it Garrison Member. Or rather, former member of the Science Patrol."

"What?" Hayata asked. 'How could this person know about the defense group I previously worked with?'

"Oh, yes. Quite a while. You dealt with me on Earth some time ago, when you were just starting out as its protector. You probably wouldn't remember too well, but let me jog your memory!" The figure grabbed the cloak at the shoulder, and flung it off of himself, revealing himself completely. Hayata gasped when he saw who it was, while the children felt their blood run cold when they saw the creature in plain view; Its body was gray with a bumpy exterior that changed to silver as it got to the head. The head, if it could be called that, seemed to be connected at the shoulders, lacking a neck of any sort while the face was just two small, glowing eyes with black pupils while a small, flower-shaped mouth was set directly underneath. The children thought this being to be a thing from a nightmare, while Hayata recognized it right away.

"Zarab-Seijin!" he shouted. The Zarab being laughed at this.

"How touching that you recognized me." it replied in mock amusement.

"How did you get here?! I'd thought you destroyed from our last encounter!" Hayata said. He remembers that sortie; the Zarab being had come to Earth when a mysterious, radioactive fag descended, killing everyone in heavily populated city. Then, Zarab appeared and made the fog vanished, the people hailing him as a hero. Then, it appeared that Ultraman Hayata had gone rogue, destroying the city while Zarab challenged the Science Patrol to attack. It was later revealed that the Zarab being was behind the fog, and the was masquerading as the Ultra when Hayata revealed himself at the same time as Zarab was posing as the Ultra. Hayata fought and defeated Zarab, who was thought killed, until now. Zarab laughed at the Ultra's surprise.

"Shocked? No matter how many times you try to wipe me out, I'll always come back, Hayata!" Zarab replied. "I've set up a sweet little deal with one of the natives of this planet. He's agreed to my terms of helping him taking over, while I get to have my revenge on you."

"What did you say? One of the natives…" Hayata pondered.

"Oh, yes. He was most cooperative with me, much like the humans on Earth. He told me that if I helped him, then he would help me deal with you. Under the current circumstances, it was hard to refuse."

"Enough chit-chat, Zarab! Who's backing you?!"

"My, my, a little short tempered, aren't we?" Zarab asked.

"I remember what happened on Earth. You planned on taking over the Earth, then having the humans kill eachother!" Hayata got into his combat stance. "Well, not here!" The ultra being leapt at Zarab in a flying tackle and grabbed Zarab, who rolled onto his back and used Hayata's own momentum to fling him off of him. Hayata did and aerial somersault, and landed on the ground. Both aliens faced eachother in their combat stances, and then attacked.

At the Council chambers: Xetulu and Neera, along with most of the chieftains, were waiting on Nyra to arrive, to start the meeting once more. Xetulu looked outside at the setting sun, while his wife stood behind him, her hand on his shoulder. "Where is she? Nyra has always been punctual," the chieftain muttered. Just then, the wall behind the pair exploded inward, sending chunks of masonry and rubble flying everywhere. The chieftains and their guards hit the floor instantly, while others were knocked unconscious by the sudden shockwave. Xetulu and Neera, momentarily stunned by the explosion, looked up at the gaping hole as two figures walked towards them, one feminine and holding the other's arm. That was when Xetulu felt his eyes widen in shock at who it was.

"Hello…brother," Chiron said, wearing his battle attire and his sword sheathed on his waist while Nyra stood next to him. Both vulpines were wearing sinister grins when darkness overtook him.


	7. Disturbing Findings

Ultraman Zenith, the Cerinian Days

Disturbing Findings

On the planet Cerinia, the once peaceful world faces civil unrest from within. Terrorist attacks have the natives gripped in fear, while Cerinia's neighbors are afraid to step foot on the planet. And, it is also here that another force, one from outside Cerinia's own reality, has decided on a plot for revenge. Zarab Seijin, a warmonger and tyrant from another world, plots with Chiron, half-brother to Xetulu, to takeover Cerinia and defeat the one who had defeated the invader once before. Now, in the capital city of Emeldanna, two powerful beings do battle with one another; Hayata rolled out of the way of an oncoming energy attack, and countered another with his light barrier. Zarab kept the heat on him, determined to break through that impenetrable shield, but the wall of light would not yield. Then, Hayata punched the light-wall, sending glass-like shards of luminescence at the invader. Zarab brought his own shield up, a circle of purple and black that surrounded him. The shards shattered harmlessly against the barrier, but Hayata was undeterred. He decided to use one of his more powerful weapons against him; With his left hand in the shape of a fist over his warning light, his right hand was raised above his head, fingers outstretched with the thumb pointed inward. The left side of his body was facing Zarab, who still kept the barrier up, knowing what his enemy was going to do. A swirl of white and blue light came around the right hand, gradually shrinking until it was a definite shape; a ring of blue/white energy that was spinning like a buzz-saw. Hayata threw the Shredding Halo at Zarab, the energy saw striking the barrier, trying to cut its way through. Sparks were sent flying, and eventually the halo shattered, much like the barrier shards that Hayata sent. Zarab lowered the shield and laughed, a big mistake; The Ultra fired his Slash Beam at the invader, the arrow-shaped rays of light striking Zarab at various parts of his body, sending sparks to dance all around while Zarab stumbled back and groaned in pain. He fell to a knee, holding his right side in pain while panting heavily as he looked up at the Ultra, his eyes glowing with hate. "You'll pay for that," he snarled. He thrust his hands at the red and silver being, but instead of the usual attack, it seemed like nothing had happened. However, Hayata grabbed his head suddenly, as a sensation like thousands of scalding needles were digging their way into his brain. He gave a loud groan of pain as he fell to a knee, Zarab finally got back on his feet and advancing towards his opponent with an evil chuckle of glee. Fighting through the pain, Hayata saw his enemy advancing, and summoning his strength, threw everything he had into a punch in his opponent's gut. Zarab felt the wind get knocked out of him from the incredible blow as he stumbled back. The pain in his head stopped as Hayata got back on his feet and pounced on the invader. Coming in with a flying-punch to Zarab's cranium, Hayata fell to the ground on top of his opponent. He pinned his enemy down as he sent a punishing barrage of blows onto the invader; punch after chop, each blow sent ripples of pain through Zarab's body. Zarab brought his arms up to guard, hoping to ward off the assault, but it was hopeless. Then, Zarab grabbed Hayata's arm, and swung at the silvery face with all his might. The blow had the desired effect, in knocking the Ultra being off of him. Getting back on his feet, Zarab jump-kicked Hayata in the face, and when the Ultra stumbled back, sent a straight-punch to his abdomen, making him double over. Zarab then grabbed the Ultra by the neck, holding him in place as he was bent-over, and sent his knee to Hayata's face. The Ultra stumbled back, holding his face in his hand as the whole left side from where he was struck from the spin-kick _and_ the rising knee was numb with pain. Zarab advanced on Hayata, but the Ultra being rolled out of the way and tackled Zarab to the ground. He dragged the invader to his feet, and shoulder-tossed him, not letting go of his arm as Zarab landed. He dragged the invader to his feet, and did the same thing again, and again, and again. After four tosses, Hayata went around, and grabbed Zarab by the legs, and started to swing him around. After a couple of swings, he let go and sent Zarab flying into a tree. The force of the impact was enough to break the tree, forcing it to bend backwards and snap like a tooth-pick as Zarab rolled on the ground, still feeling the shock of the impact. Zarab tried to rise to a sitting position, grunting with effort as he did so. He managed to stand up on wobbly legs as Hayata stood between him and the children. Krystal and Zenith watched on in shock at the scene. When Zarab finally secured his footing, he felt the familiar sensation in the back of his head, almost like a signal. He felt himself groan in irritation as pointed at Hayata. "This isn't over, Hayata! You get to live for now, so you might as well enjoy it. I know for a fact that a certain couple will be begging for death pretty soon. Heh, heh, heh,"

"Wh-what?!" Hayata asked, a lump rising in his throat. Zarab then vanished into thin air as his voice echoed.

"If you don't believe me, head down to the council chambers. You'll find all the proof you need." Hayata looked this way and that, hoping to find his enemy, but to no avail. He looked behind him and saw Zenith standing back up, though he was supported by Krystal, who looked very worried at the mention of the council chambers where her parents were at. Hayata turned to face the two children.

"Head back to the inn, I will be along presently."

"What about my parents?" Krystal asked.

"Just do as I say!" the Ultra replied in a near shout. Krystal gave slight yelp of fear as both children headed back to the inn. Hayata looked forward, and his form began to glow crimson, and vanished.

Council chambers: The red and silver being materialized in the chambers, where the chiefs gather. Only, there was no gathering here, only ruin. The wall near the entrance was demolished, and Hayata could see the guards and law enforcement through it, cordoning the building off from the public. The table lay on its side as chairs and debris lay strewn about. Blood was splattered in various places and Hayata feared the worst. As he looked about the destruction, one thought was going through his mind; Zarab was a diversion, while whoever caused this made off with Xetulu and the other chieftains. And he had a good idea who it was that did this, he just wondered if Chiron was dumb enough to leave a trail he could follow. Feeling out with his senses, he tried to get a fix on Xetulu, but to no avail. Either he was out his range, or he was being shielded from him. Either way, he knows that he must head back to the inn where the children are waiting for him, lest something else happens to them.

Xetulu opened his eyes, his head feeling like it was beaten in. He found his arms up over his head, chained at the wrists. He was in a cell, that much he deduced in the darkness, from the chains and horrid smell that filled his nostrils. He looked around, weakly, to get a bearings on his surroundings. He heard the sound of hinges groaning loudly, and the door in front of him opened, letting in a little light behind the silhouette of a figure walking towards him, while another stood next to the entrance. The door closed, and Xetulu could still see the person standing in front of him, but couldn't make out any features in the gloom. The person muttered something, and a crystal he held in his hand flared with a white light, making the cell glow with an eerie glow. It was then that Xetulu recognized the person as Chiron smirked triumphantly. "Well, well. It has been a long time, hasn't it 'brother'? I was starting to think you'd forgotten me."

"Chiron. Wh-what are you…" Xetulu started, but couldn't finish. Chiron kept his smile.

"'What am I doing' you ask? Why, it's simple, really. I'm just ensuring our people's future, that's all."

"What…do you mean?" Xetulu asked. Chiron only smiled as he started to pace in front of Xetulu.

"As you know, more and more off-worlders are coming to Cerinia. Some from neighboring solar systems, and even some from beyond our own galaxy. If this keeps up, they might want to think about settling here. 'Setting up shop', so to speak. And where do you think that would leave us, dear brother? If they decide to move in and take over, where would we be, hm?"

"Are…you mad? Wh-what makes you think that?" Xetulu asked.

"Are you blind?! OR just foolish?" Xetulu asked. "Have you not heard a word I said?! These outsiders are INVADING US! Every time one of them sets foot on Cerinia, they're one step closer to conquering us! Well I won't have it! While you and the council sit around and do nothing, I've been working to get rid of them, once and for all."

"You mean your terrorist acts. You've also been killing off innocent Cerinians along with off-worlders."

"They were in league with them. As far as I'm concerned, they were selling out their own kind!" Both were silent, and Chiron looked as though he had regained his composure. "I am sorry…truly, I am. You must think me mad, for telling you all this. But I assure you, it is the truth. If I were to come forth and tell you, then you would not have believed me."

"Believe what? That we are being invaded?" Xetulu asked.

"Yes. In a manner of speaking, we are." Chiron replied, heading for the door. "In a little while, I'll show you what I mean."

"Wait! What about my daughter?! Why'd you go after her?!" Xetulu called.

"How else was I supposed to get your attention?" Chiron replied as the door shut, throwing Xetulu once more into darkness.

Krystal and Zenith were in the den of the suite that their parents had rented. Hayata walked through the door as the children were waiting for his return. In his human form, Zenith's father wore a worried look on his some-what young face. Zenith was the first to walk up to him. "Is everything alright, father?" he asked.

"Where are my mom and dad?" Krystal asked, getting up from the chair. Hayata looked at the kit, wondering just what to say.

"I don't know." he said. Krystal seemed downtrodden by this as she sat back down. Tears formed in her eyes as she began to imagine what had happened to them. "Now, I want you two to stay here, and not leave this room. Am I clear on this?" Hayata asked, looking at his son, then at Krystal. Both of them nodded. As he reached the door, he looked back. "And don't open this for anyone _but_ me, understood? I'll be back soon." With that, Hayata left the inn.

The cell door opened again, and a guard entered with a key ring already in hand. Xetulu's manacles were unlocked and the weary vulpine rubbed his wrists while walking out of the cell and into a hallway. He was pushed forward by the guard and he walked towards a flight of stairs while other prisoners looked on behind bars or just sat in their cells, wasting away. Opening the door, Xetulu found his half-brother with another figure, this one wearing a black cloak with a hood to hide his features. However, it was the third person that made Xetulu's heart leap; Neera, who was in no better shape than her husband was, was standing next to them, tears already forming in her eyes as she caught sight of Xetulu. The two embraced eachother in a moment of soft warmth. Chiron averted his eyes from the scene, while the cloaked figure seemed disinterested. After a few moments, Chiron cleared his throat to get their attention as their eyes were now focused on him. "Well, now that we are all reunited, I believe that I was going to show you the reason for my actions."

"Why are you doing this, Chiron? Is it revenge against your brother, whom I chose over you?" Neera asked. Chiron laugh at this, though bitterly.

"Hardly. If I was so vain, I would've killed you both long before this."

"Then why?" she asked.

"I'll show you." Chiron left the small waiting room, while the couple was not far behind with a couple of armed guards escorting them. They entered a narrow hallway while Chiron continued to speak. "As I've told your husband, we are being invaded, so to speak. More and more off-worlders are coming to Cerinia every day, and it is only a matter of time before we find ourselves overrun by these foreigners. Now, I know what's going through your mind right now, dear Neera. 'How can he possibly think that?' Well, here's the proof I wanted to share with you!" After coming to a door at the end of the hallway, Chiron opened it and revealed a spacious room, where several ships were docked and an opening to the outside air for them lied in front of them.

"Your personal hangar?" Xetulu asked when he saw the several small, sleek-looking craft. They were all angular in shape, sporting two large wings at the base, and a two smaller stabilizers at the rear, just behind the cockpit. "Is this your proof?" he asked. Chiron chuckled.

"No. _That_ is." Chiron replied, pointing at several large crates to their left. The trio moved towards them, stopping just short of them that Xetulu could read the markings.

"Why-these are from the Terran system!" he exclaimed. "This must be the missing cargo that was reported a few weeks ago."

"Exactly." Chiron replied. "We extradited them not too long ago, costing us quite a few good pilots."

"And innocent blood, I'll warrant," Neera replied, though none too softly. Chiron ignored her as he moved towards Xetulu.

"Open it." he said, pointing to the crate closest to them. It stood almost to his chest, and had a circle with markings around it; a picture of a planet with landmasses, and the name of the planet and the government circling the planet. The lid was already opened, and Xetulu merely pulled it off. Inside was something that he hadn't expected; what looked like relics from the Terran system; copies of paintings, forgeries of sculptures and carvings from Terra's old history in straw and Styrofoam. It was the package that was supposed to be delivered some time ago, as a sign of friendship between the two systems. However, Chiron kept digging while Chiron kept that expectant look on his face. He ad nearly reached the bottom when he felt something metallic reach his fingers. Xetulu grabbed hold of it, and pulled it out into the open. He studied it with his hands and eyes, feeling his heart sink to his stomach when he recognized it straight away. His back was still turned to them, but Chiron felt a smirk creep across his features. "Now do you understand?" he asked. Xetulu didn't answer. How could he. When he turned around, his wife saw what he had found, and felt her brow furrow in puzzlement. "And that's just one, out of many we had pilfered from the Terran cargo ships, bringing in supposed gifts." Xetulu looked at his wife, her brow still furrowed but realization gradually dawning, then back at Chiron who looked at the thing in Xetulu's hands. He felt one of the fingers slip into the trigger-well of the factory-fresh pistol he'd just excavated.


	8. Shaky Truce

Ultraman Zenith, the Cerinian Days

Shaky Truce

Hayata probed the streets, feeling out with his innate sixth-sense in hopes of locating Xetulu or Neera, but to no avail. He decided to switch tactics, and felt outward for Zarab instead. He felt a slight pull in one direction. It was faint, but it will do. In his cloak, the former Ultra Brother prowled the streets.

"I still can't believe it…" Neera said, looking at the weapon that her husband just got from a crate. Both vulpines could only stare at it as Chiron went on.

"I know that it can be difficult to swallow, but I assure you that it's the truth. The Terrans are planning on conquering us. First, they'll arrive, unsuspecting at first and in few numbers. Then, eventually with all the arms that they had brought over here in secret, they will rise up and make their presence known while they overrun us."

"It can't be. We have a lasting treaty with the Terrans, signed on _their_ home planet! There's no way they could be planning an invasion!" Neera argued. "That pistol could be a relic! It…"

"No," Xetulu finally answered. "It's the type given to Terran soldiers, and security forces. I was there when we signed that treaty."

"Then you should also know what kind of state their planet is in." Chiron replied. Xetulu could only nod slowly. He had been to Terra when the treaty between the two races was written and signed. It was only six months ago when this happened, and in that time, he saw the state that their planet had been; Once, it was a lot like their own world: green, able to support life, plentiful resources. But, over time, the humans had used up its natural resources, turning most of it into a wasteland. When Xetulu saw the planet from orbit, all he saw were specks of blue and green, amid an endless tan and brown. One of the few spots that had green left was where the treaty was signed, and even there, he could see the plants starting to whither and die. When the treaty was signed, he was all too eager to leave. He had known that the Terrans had tried to colonize and even terra-form the neighboring planets to suit their needs, but that would be a long process, and who knows how long the home planet itself would last. Chiron spoke again. "We know that the Terrans are growing desperate, thier own world is dying and they will have to find a new home soon."

"But why? Why go to such lengths?" Xetulu asked. "We could've helped them! We offered them our help when we saw the state that their planet had been in, but refused! And now they plan on invading us?!"

"Whatever decency they had, died with their planet. In order to survive in the harsh conditions, they had to become as harsh and cruel as their own environment. I had no doubt that they were a proud people once, but pride cannot overcome hunger, nor can it overcome the need to survive. The diplomacy that they have shown you was only a farce. _That_ is their true nature." Chiron pointed at the pistol as he spoke. "We have over hundreds of such cargo containers, each containing weaponry. Once they have enough, I believe that they will strike both from here, and another assault from outside Cerinia. We would be caught off guard, and outnumbered. We were hoping to scare them off, while targeting them as well, but it seemed to have a limited effect."

"While murdering innocent people as well." Neera spat. Xetulu hardened his expression as best he could, but even Neera could feel tha pain welling up within him.

"Such sacrifice is unavoidable in war. It would be in your best interest to learn that fact." he replied. "We could not present you the proof either way. If we did, it would only hasten the impending invasion."

"How so?" Xetulu asked.

"There is one among you who is part of the plot. He is working with them, sending them information about your activities while they plan accordingly."

"Who?" Xetulu asked.

"I don't know. My contact has been unable to identify the person."

"You mean Nyra?" Neera asked. Chiron nodded.

"She has been my eyes and ears in the council. She has been a part of my group for a while now."

"So she's the one behind the bombings, isn't she?" Xetulu asked. Chiron nodded. "And a bit more than just a contact, I suspect."

"It would appear so." Both of them seemed surprise by this as Chiron turned to face Neera. "It would seem that I was able to find a replacement for you, after all." The words and tone had a cold feel to them when Xetulu spoke. Even after all this time, he had not forgotten about what had happened, all those years ago. But still he kept his even tone even as he spoke. "We must make preparations, if we are to meet this enemy." he turned around and headed for the door.

"What sort of preparations?" Xetulu asked as he and his wife followed Chiron.

"Preparing our people to try and repel the humans, if we can."

"We can't do that! If what you say is true and people get wind of it, it'll cause a global-wide panic!" Xetulu protested.

"Better that they do, than die in ignorance."

"Let me talk to the Terran leaders. Maybe I can clear some of this up." Chiron stopped and faced his half-brother.

"Do you really believe that they will tell you the truth, even if you shove the proof in front of them? They'll only deny it, and hasten their plans. I don't intend on that happening."

"I have a friend who can talk to them, maybe even reason with them,"

"You mean your friend, Hayata?" Chiron asked. Xetulu stopped in his tracks when he heard the name. "Yes, I know about him, the ex-Space Garrison member. I highly doubt that he can make much of an impression on them. In fact, he may even be branded as an enemy by them."

"Yo know, once he finds out me and my wife are here, he won't stop until he reaches us. He'll tear through your followers like they weren't even there."

"I know. That's why I have help." Chiron replied simply.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're not the only one who has friends in high places. Once I found out about the Ultra and his son living on Cerinia, I decided to bring in an expert to deal with him, if need be. And he has a personal grudge against Hayata, one that he is all too willing to settle. In exchange for helping me in getting rid of the humans, I'll help him deal with Hayata. That is our agreement."

"Why you…" Xetulu started. Chiron looked over at his brother when he heard the snarl in his half-brother's voice. "Do you have _any_ idea who he is?! Do you?! You think that the being that you have signed an agreement with will be able to defeat Hayata? Don't make me laugh!" Chiron's stare became cold. "If you truly knew about him, then you'd know that nothing will stand in his way, and nothing on this planet can stop him, not even your supposed comrade."

"We shall see, 'brother'," Chiron said as he moved on. Xetulu followed with Neera by his side.

Hayata turned around another corner, and found himself staring at a dead end in an alley. His sixth-sense was still telling him to head this way, and figured there was more to this wall than met the eye. He felt around its surface, seeing if there was a switch or something that could be used. He felt his hand brush against a protruding brick, and the wall made a low rumbling noise. Then it slid to the left, revealing a large corridor that led downward. As soon as he stepped into it, the wall slid back into place.

Krystal and Zenith were still waiting for Hayata to return. It was already dark outside and the street lamps were lit. Zenith waited by the door while Krystal sat on the large chair, her legs up to her knees as her mind went around in circles about what might have happened to her parents. There was a loud knock on the door and Zenith and Krystal almost jumped when they heard the sound. The knock continued and Zenith's hand was almost at the doorknob when Krystal's hand caught him at the wrist. He looked at her. "He told us not to open it for anyone except for him." she cautioned.

"And it could _be_ him!" he replied.

"If it was him, then why doesn't he use the key?" Krystal asked. With that, Zenith's hand fell away and both backed away from the door as the knocking turned into a pounding against wood that nearly knocked it off the hinges. Someone said something on the other side, and the door burst inward as Krystal gave a yelp of fright. Zenith looked up at the figure who just broke the door down, and felt fear grip his heart as he recognized the person standing before him with an evil grin.

Hayata made his way through the labyrinth of tunnels and passageways, using his sixth-sense as a guide to navigate him to Zarab. He passed a couple of guards on their routine rounds, and entered a room that was dark and humid. He flipped the light on, and saw that he was in a hydroponics chamber of some sort, where plants of different types were growing. He wondered what all of this was for when he left. He looked left and right, his sixth-sense still guiding him along. He reached another room, this time his senses were telling him this was the right room. He opened it, and saw a cloaked figure turn its head suddenly and nearly shout "YOU!" Just as Hayata was about to lunge at his opponent, The hood fell away revealing Zarab's face as he thrusted his arms forward, sending a psychokinetic blast at his enemy. Hayata fell short and grabbed his head in pain before blacking out. Several guards entered the room as Zarab placed the hood back over his head. "Take this one down to the cells. I'll deal with him later." The guards nodded as they picked Hayata up and led him to the lower levels as Zarab chuckled to himself.

"This, is where I send out my orders and plans of operations to my legions of followers across the globe." Chiron said as they entered a spacious room. It had a large screen in front with an image of the planet with several lesser images of the different regions surrounding it, while several techies and personnel worked at different consoles as they relied instructions and orders to others across the planet. "As you can see, I have had this operation going for some time. It hasn't been easy, to say the least. However, I was able to find many who feel the same as I do, and thus constructed this place as my headquarters." He turned to face Xetulu, who took all of this in. "Ironic, isn't it?" he said, Xetulu facing him. "You have been searching far and wide for my little hideout, and it has been here, under your very nose this whole time. He, he, he." He headed for a command chair at the center of the room, and sat down, getting quite comfortable as he looked at those before him. "Status report." he said simply. A techie looked back, her crystal blue eyes meeting his.

"We have a report on the strike team in the Great Plains. The major city of Delfi has been struck. The bombs were set, and went off without an incident."

"Excellent. The human trading posts there are now rubble."

"Along with the innocents that were trapped there," Xetulu replied. Chiron gave him a lazy look.

"Are you still trying to victimize the enemy, dear brother?" he asked. "You're starting to sound like a broken record."

"That does not matter. You must be stopped, before you kill anymore. I don't believe that your spreading terror is justified, despite the current proof that you have provided."

"I see. Then I guess We are still at odds with eachother," Chiron replied before turning back to the screen. Another techie looked up to face him.

"Sir, I just got a report from Huron and his men. He said that he's headed back with the target, plus one other." Chiron seemed to perk up a bit.

"Oh, excellent." He turned back to face Xetulu. "This you may find very interesting, dear brother." He turned back to the techie. "Tell him to send our 'guests', to the waiting room." The techie nodded and spoke into the mic attached to the ear-piece. Chiron got up from his seat and went back out, Xetulu and Neera following him.

"What was that just now? Who's being brought in?" he asked, fear rising up like a lump in his throat as he worried about who it might be."

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." Chiron replied. He made a quick left towards a door, and motioned for Xetulu and Neera to enter. It wa a medium-sized room with a sofa, chair and a coffee table. The door closed behind them as Chiron walked away. Xetulu tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He slumped to the floor, feeling helpless for the first time he could remember. Neera walked over to her husband's side her arm around his broad shoulders as he stood back up. He was led to the sofa and sat down, with Neera next to him as she laid her head on his shoulder. Xetulu held his wife as he looked on, wondering just how much worse things could get.

Hayata regained consciousness in darkness, making it hard to decide if he'd awaken or not. The only thing that made him believe that he had regained consciousness was the dank smell that filled his nostrils. He shook his head in attempts to clear it as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He looked around, and saw that his arms were being held up over him by chains and shackles. A slight sliver of light was in front of him, just above the floor of the cell, indicating a door in front of him. "Great. Now what?" he asked. The door opened, and a figure walked in. Chiron, followed by an armed guard. He wore a satisfied smirk as he saw the bound Ultra.

"I've never seen one of your kind up close. Your…'friend', told me about you and your kind." That's how they found out about me, Hayata thought. "And now that I see you before me, chained, I fail to see what kind of threat you could possibly pose against me." He moved close to Hayata, and grabbed his jaw with a furry hand to hold him steady at eye-level. "Once I've done away with the Terran threat, I'll rebuild the government the way it should be, under _my_ guidance." With that, Chiron turned on his heel and left, the door closing on Hayata and throwing the Ultra into darkness.


	9. Day of Reckoning, part 1

Ultraman Zenith, the Cerinian Days

Day of Reckoning, part 1

"Mother, father!" Krystal cried as Xetulu and Neera entered the room. It was bare white, with a sofa and a coffee table in the center where the children were being held. At the door's entrance was Doro and Huron, the former with a peg-leg fashioned out of silvery metal, and wore a dour look on his pudgy face while Huron looked a little bemused. The kit ran to her parents, and they embraced her tightly. Chiron was behind them, looking at them with a slight smile while Zenith looked behind them, hoping that his father was following them. After seeing that he was not there, he looked away, saddened.

"Oh, don't be so sad, boy," Chiron said. Zenith looked up. "Your father is in good hands, I assure you." With that, Chiron, along with Doro and Huron, left the family and boy alone in the room. Xetulu broke from the family embrace, and walked over to the boy. He knelt down and clasped him on the shoulder.

"I'm sure your father is doing fine. There isn't anything on Cerinia that's going to stop him from getting to us. I promise." Zenith looked up, then away, still troubled by his own thoughts. Xetulu shook his shoulder in a comforting way, then stood back up. "Well, now that we're here, now what?"

"What do you mean?" Neera asked.

"I mean what does Chiron have in store for us?" he asked, looking around.

In the dungeons, Hayata waited in his cell. He was in and out most of the time, and snapped fully awake when he heard the creak of the door and light spilling into the cell. He saw a cloaked figure and felt his anger rise. Zarab closed the door, throwing the cell once more into shadow and he it moved towards his helpless captive. It removed the hood, showing its silvery, flat face. "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment. To see you chained up like the criminal that you are, totally helpless as you watch your friends around you die." Hayata lunged at Zarab, but the chains held him in place as the Seijin stood unflinching. In fact, it was even laughing. "Good, good. Struggle, resist, fight back. It will give me untold pleasure watching your futile resistance." Hayata calmed down enough to stop and reply.

"Alright, invader. You have me. So what do you plan on doing with me?"

"I'm very glad you asked," Zarab said. He paced in front of Hayata as he spoke; "I plan on keeping you alive for a little bit as you watch the entertainment. You see, these people are going to start a war with the human race of this dimension. Once that happens, there will be a bloodbath between the two races such as never been seen before in this galaxy. While the humans' homeworld is desolate, they have colonized other worlds in their system." Hayata's head perked up a bit. "Oh, yes. You're a bit behind the times, aren't you? Alright, let me bring you up to speed; the humans here are planning on invading." Hayata's jaw dropped when he heard this. "Surprised? Looks like the humans here are even worse than the ones back in our own dimension. You should see their planet, too. Almost makes me feel bad that my sibling tried to destroy our own native Terrans. Their planet is little more than a radioactive wasteland, due to the nuclear war that was fought centuries ago. The planet is losing its ability to sustain life, and soon, will become a dead rock in space. Normally, with their technology, they could reverse the process and save themselves, but why waste the effort when you signed a treaty with a race gullible enough to trust you, right? And with coordinates to their own homeworld, no less! Or rather, coordinates that a certain someone working on the inside was able to give, along with a promise that they would be able to survive if they defeated the Cerinians. Hint, hint." Hayata was starting to get what he was saying. "Of course, no decent living being would want to wage a war with someone for no good reason, but when survival is on the line, decency has a tendency to get thrown out the window, now doesn't it? They've been planning on leaving their planet and settling down here for a good long while now, and the treaty signing gave them the perfect opportunity to set up an invasion plan. Already they've sent large numbers of troops here in secret, while an invasion fleet is on the way here. And, we get a front row seat for all the carnage and mayhem."

"You son of a bitch!" Hayata lunged again, but the chains held firm, however, Zarab was caught off guard by this renewed assault, but backed away with a slight chuckle. "You set them up! You're planning on having them wipe themselves out for your own sick ends!"

"Well, I do have certain obligations to think about. One to my family, and the other to my purpose." Zarab turned to leave. "By the way, it may interest you to know that we have your son." Hayata felt his heart sink a bit. "Don't worry, not a hair has been harmed on his pretty little head, but that may not last long. Especially for what's to come." Zarab closed the door to the cell, leaving Hayata alone in the darkness. Zarab, throwing the hood over his head, walked back to the security room and spoke to the guards. "Make sure that no one enters or leaves here without authorization. Especially with the prisoner held in the fourth cell." They both nodded and Zarab left.

Zenith sat at the other end of the sofa while Krystal was still in her mother's embrace, Neera watching her husband pace in front of her. "Dear, stop pacing like that. You'll wear your feet out, and a hole in the floor." Even under extreme pressure, she still acts like a doting wife, Xetulu thought.

"I can't stop pacing. My mad half-brother is planning on fighting a war with the same Terrans whom we signed a treaty with, and it turns out that _they_ plan on invading us!" Xetulu kept his pacing as he spoke. "When I get this worried, you know my legs cannot stop. And what's worse, we're trapped in here, with no way of getting out." Zenith felt his hand go to his pocket, and his hand touched the data crystal. He pulled it out, and an idea came to him.

"Uhm, I think I might have something," Zenith said. All eyes were on him as he held up his crystal. Xetulu looked at it.

"Well?" he asked.

"This is what I've been using to help me study. It inputs images and information directly into one's mind. However, it also serves another function," Zenith put it on the floor in front of him, and muttered something in his native language. The crystal glowed, and it became a shape. It turned into an Ultra being, and not just any Ultra, it turned into a likeness of his father as an Ultra. Xetulu was taken by surprised, while Neera and Krystal gasped. "It's able to project images and create illusions as well. My father said that's what he used to train with. While not really there, it has substance." Zenith placed a hand on the projection's silvery leg, and oddly enough, it didn't pass through. He pushed harder, and the limb held firm, like real flesh and blood.

"Amazing…" Xetulu muttered. "You mean that device is able to create a hologram, yet is solid?"

"Yes." Zenith answered simply, a slight smile on his features. Suddenly, Xetulu was realizing what Zenith was getting at.

"We can use this, can't we? I mean to get out of here."

"I was hoping for that."

"But how?" Neera asked. "What can we do with that?"

"The data crystal is also learning itself. Wherever I go, I always keep it on hand and is linked to me, and it automatically inputs everything I've seen into its database." Zenith turned to the projection of his father, and muttered something else. The form shifted, until it became Chiron. "It can record his likeness, as well as his vocal prints." At that point, an idea formed in Xetulu's head.

"Zenith, you think we can use that?"

"No problem." Zenith said with a smile.

"Good, because I have a plan."

The guard standing in front of the door was half-asleep. The rifle he was holding was held in both hands, but seemed limp and almost on the verge of falling from his grasp. No one was coming in either direction of the hallway, and his eyes slowly closed while he yawned loudly. He leaned back, the door supporting him. A loud pounding came from behind him. The guard snapped awake and spun around. If it was one of the prisoners, perhaps he'll take his discipline out on one of the children. He opened the peephole in front of the door, and saw a steely-eyed gaze looking right back at him. He opened the door, and wa surprised to see Chiron standing there. "Lord Chiron! But-but what are you doing here? I thought you'd-" A fist shot out from the side Chiron's face, a solid 'THWACK' sounding and the guard falling like a stone to the floor. Xetulu appeared from behind the hologram, and dragged the guard inside. After doing so, the chieftain rubbed his hand.

"By the Abyss, they have hard skulls!" he cursed. The Chiron projection faded away and Zenith collected his crystal and replaced it back in his pocked on his tunic. They ran into the hall and bolted.

"What, now?" Neera asked.

"Find a way out of here and get back to the rest of the council, they have to know!" Xetulu replied. Zenith and Krystal were lagging behind trying to keep up with the two vulpines. Krystal tripped and fell. Zenith turned and helped her up, assisted by Neera. Neera held Krystal as she ran while Zenith tried to keep up. Xetulu rounded a corner, and what he saw made him stop in his tracks. Standing in front of the doorway was a cloaked figure, the hood covering his face in shadow. The other caught up and Neera set Krystal down, both she and Zenith were rooted by shock as they recognized the thing standing in front of them. Zarab lifted an arm, the sleeve of its cloak revealing a clawed hand as it pointed it at Xetulu.

"Persistent vermin, aren't you?" he asked. Zenith ran ahead of the others and jumped up, executing a drop kick at the invader that connected with its cloaked face, making it stumble back with a groan. The hood fell back, revealing the flat, silvery face to the others. Xetulu and Neera were taken by surprise when the visage looked at them with a growl, but then focused on Zenith, the boy locked in his combat stance. "You'll pay for that one, boy. Your father isn't around to save you this time!" Zarab raised its hand, and clenched it into a fist, a high-pitched screech filled Zenith's head as he screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Zarab laughed as it saw the suffering child, but felt something slam itself into its body and was knocked back into the door. It saw Xetulu standing over Zenith in his own combat stance, his face one of masked rage.

"Picking fights with innocent people makes you a bully," Xetulu said calmly. Zarab got up with a growl. "But making a child suffer makes you a monster." Zarab launched another psychic assault, but Xetulu held firm, straining as he tried to remain standing.

"Hm. Not bad for a lower life form." Zarab muttered. "Guess I'll just have to turn the volume up a bit." Zarab threw its hand out again, the fingers spread from the hand as Xetulu grabbed his head in pain, and was thrown to the ground by an unseen force. Neera ran to her husband, holding him close to her. Zarab stood over them, its hand just a hair away from Neera's head. "Well, as much as it pains me to do it, I'm afraid I'll have to end this lovely little scene." Krystal looked up, tears going down her face as she watched her parents look death in the face. She wishes there was something she could do. Then, she feels something grow from inside her. It was small, at first, but then it begins to expand and swell, until it becomes an overwhelming sensation. She didn't know how, but she did know that she had to protect her parents. Zarab stopped, just before it was about to bring the killing blow. He looked up when he thought he heard something, and saw Krystal with her head down, tears coming from her muzzle as she whimpered softly. However, it wasn't that that Zarab was focusing on, but rather the pressure it was feeling. And what's worse, it was growing. "Wha-what the hell is this?" it asked. Krystal looked up, and to Zarab's shock, they were glowing a light blue. Before Zarab could react, he was knocked back with incredible force, his body slamming itself into the door, the impact actually leaving an imprint on the door as the invader slumped to the floor, unconscious. Xetulu looked back, as did Neera, who looked both afraid and surprised at her daughter. However, Xetulu seemed to chuckle a bit.

"I see. Even here, she's…" However, Xetulu didn't finish as Krystal's eyes returned to their natural color and she fell t the floor with a groan. Zenith had been watching the whole time, rooted to the spot as he watched his friend knock the daylights out of Zarab with her newfound telekinetic ability. Xetulu got up and held his daughter. She stirred and opened her eyes back up at him.

"Father?" she asked softly.

"I'm right here," he replied softly.

"Is he gone?" she asked. Xetulu nodded.

"He's gone for now. Can you stand?" Krystal nodded. "Alright. We have to go now." He set Krystal down and she stood up, taking her father's hand into hers as the group ran.

"Lord Chiron, the prisoners have escaped!"

"What?!" Chiron jumped out of his seat and whirled on the soldier standing next to him. The vulpine backed away from his angry stare towards the exit. "How could they have escaped?" he growled.

"I-I don't know, sir. The guard said he saw you in the cell with them, then was knocked unconscious." Chiron was puzzled by this, then breathed deeply to rid his anger.

"Obviously I underestimated them," he muttered while turning away. "No matter. All they'll do is warn the chieftains of what I've told them. And in the end, that _is_ what I want. Alright. See that no one else hinders them."

"Uh, sir?" the soldier asked.

"You heard me. They'll be heading to the surface and warn the others. If he should try to bring the whole of the Cerinian Chieftains' wrath down upon us, they'll be too busy dealing with the new information to bother anyway."

"But sir, how do you know they'll listen to him?" Chiron let out a small chuckle.

"Because, with the amount of weaponry that the humans have already brought to Cerinia already, they must be getting close to executing their invasion plan. Which reminds me, are all units in place?" Chiron turned towards the technicians working at various consoles while looking at a large hologram of the planet itself situated above them.

"They are, milord," a technician replied. "All troops are positioned at key areas around the region and in the city. The air force is ready to scramble at any time."

"Good." Chiron sat back down in the chair. The technician looked back at him.

"Milord, I'm getting a reading from our lunar satellite."

"Show me."

"Yes, milord." The vixen typed in several commands on her console, and the hologram went from the planet, to one of the moons in orbit. In the dark side of the moon were dozens of red dots in formation. Chiron saw these, but kept his face stoic. The others, however, whispered and murmured fearfully to eachother.

"-so many,"

"-Never thought they had a force that big-"

"-couldn't win this on our own-" the technician looked back behind her at Chiron.

"Milord, I count over fourty warships and assault carriers, all in attack formation."

"I can see that ensign," Chiron replied.

"But sir, they outnumber us almost fifty to one. How are we supposed to-" Chiron slammed his fist down on the arm of his command seat, catching the attention of everyone around him, and quieting the background chatter as he stood up, all eyes on his imposing figure.

"Have you all forgotten why we are here now? We knew that the Terrans were up to something, and we tried to warn the arrogant and self-indulged leaders of our world about the impending threat for years, even after the treaty was signed. And now the enemy is at our doorstep, intent on taking us over, if not wiping us out completely. If they would not heed our warning, the we shall fight them ourselves. Yes, we are outnumbered and outgunned. But, we cannot, we _will not_, give them our world without a fight!" The people in the room seemed to be more assured now after hearing their leader. Chiron sat back in his seat. "Tell all units to be combat ready, and be prepared to scramble on my order."

"At once, sir." The technician typed commands into her console as the others went back to their work. The soldier left the room and headed for his post. Chiron kept his gaze up at the hologram image of the moon, the red dots moving gradually from the other side of the moon. It would be mere hours before they would reach the atmosphere.


End file.
